Cuando el corazón llama
by VirtualGravity
Summary: Tras un trágico accidente bajo la lluvia, la vida de Deidara da un vuelto inesperado. Un pequeño bebé, cambiara la vida de dos desconocidos, unidos por destino y el amor.
1. El incidente

Comienza la primavera. Por esos días de estación, no era de extrañarse que las últimas lluvias del año, arremetieran contra la urbe. El reloj de su coche, marcaba la 1:06 de la madrugada. Deidara, retornaba a Tokio de unas merecidas y descansadas vacaciones; a los pies del majestuoso monte Tsukuba. Situado solo a 100 kilómetros de Hokkaido, en la prefectura de Ibaraki. Un lugar sencillamente paradisiaco. Rodeado de templos milenarios y de lo que muchos buscarían a las afueras de la metrópoli, un poco de silencio. No tenía la más mínima intención de volver a la rutina, sin embargo, el plazo ya estaba cumplido. Dos semanas fuera de la capital, ya se reflejaban en sus agotados orbes nocturnos. El monzón, no daba tregua. Y acabó viéndose forzado, en activar el nivel máximo del parabrisas. No veía un carajo. Disminuyó la velocidad, optando una posición defensiva por si las dudas. Buscar la muerte a sus cortos 20 años, no era una de sus expectativas.

Recordó haber tomado dos tazas de café antes de partir. Quizás, no con el suficiente endulzante. Resultado de ello,ya cabeceaba. Para no correr riesgos, encendió la radio. Una de sus canciones favoritas, comenzó a sonar. Tarareando, podría sobrellevar el sueño que traía a cuestas. Su teléfono celular, vibró. Conocía a la perfección, el nombre que figuraba la pantalla al titilar.

—Danna —murmuró, acomodando el auricular en su oído derecho—. Me ha cagado la canción. Iba en la mejor parte, hm —protestó en tono infantil.

— _Hay mucho ruido de fondo. ¿En dónde estás?_

—Ni idea. Creo que voy por…—echó una ojeada rápida al camino—. La intercepción de la 34. Está lloviendo, quizás es eso.

— _Espero no llegues tarde mañana. Recuerda que tenemos la reunión con los contribuyentes._

—Gracias por su preocupación. Llevo cinturón de seguridad, hm —bufó el rubio.

— _Confío en tus habilidades al volante._

—Claro, claro —rió—. Yo soy-…—acalló de forma abrupta, percatándose que un camión, se había desviado a su camino. En una maniobra de película, logró esquivarlo— ¡FIJATE POR DONDE VAS, ANIMAL! —aulló.

—… _creo que ya no confió tanto._

—Demonios. ¿Vio eso? Ese idiot-…

Una luz cegadora, empañó el vidrio trasero de su vehículo. La explosión estridente, se escabulló por el espejo retrovisor. El camión, había colisionado contra algo. Completamente en shock, el ojiazul pisó el freno. El chirrido de las llantas contra la acera, resbaló producto del húmedo pavimento.

— _Oe… ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Estás bien?_

—El idiota ese…—murmuró, pasmado. El color se le había ido del rostro— _Mierda…_ —Danna, lo llamo luego.

— _¡Espera! ¡No vayas a-…! Cortarme…_

Orillándose a un costado de la carretera, Deidara extrajo un paraguas debajo del asiento y descendió del automóvil con aires de incertidumbre. El humo, mezclado con la polvareda del ambiente y la lluvia, dejaban mucho a la imaginación. Y conforme se fue disipando, la imagen se revelaba aún más escabrosa de lo que pensó, que se encontraría. Paso a paso, los trozos de material pesado, se dejaban ver en el asfalto. Algo de vidrios rotos y uno que otro caucho quemado. El vehículo mayor, había impactado de lleno contra otro mucho más pequeño. Su señero testigo, sería elalbor, del único foco que iluminaba el suceso. Más perturbado que otra cosa, el lozano se arrimó a inspeccionar aún más de cerca. Sus intenciones, eran claras. Al menos, comprobar que todo estuviera en orden. Algo ilógico en un momento como ese.

De manera vertiginosa, un hombre saltó desde el interior del camión, tirando la puerta descuartizada de una sola patada. Sangraba por la sien. A tremebundos pasos, se tambaleó de un lado a otro, con una expresión desconcertada y aterrada, fruto del accidente. Se dejó caer de rodillas, dándose de bruces al suelo. De inmediato, Deidara corrió a socorrerle.

—¡O-oe! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! —le movió un poco. Estaba muy mal herido, y sus labios parecían querer decir algo. Nada concreto en realidad. Seguramente, deliraba producto del shock o del frio. No, más bien, el claro olor etílico que despedía su cuerpo, era la respuesta a todas sus dudas. El idiota estaba ebrio. Y a pesar de saber la condición de su estado, de forma instintiva, marcó a emergencias. Pronto, terminó percatándose de la existencia del vehículo menor y que en su interior, había un bulto. Dejándose de rodeos, echo carrera hasta el, golpeando la manija de la puerta piloto, hasta que esta, aflojara.

Pero…ya era demasiado tarde. Su conductor, una mujer de cabello largo y bermejo, hacía de todo menos moverse. Su frente, estaba incrustada en el volante. Un líquido espeso, escarlata, mezclado con uno más grisáceo, llegó a tocar los pies de Deidara, al punto de hacerle retroceder del nerviosismo. Escurría, a beneficio de la lluvia. No sacaba mucho con ver su rostro. La luz, se había apagado de sus ojos. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? El pavor, dominó su semblante. ¿Había sido culpa del idiota del camión? Claro, si no lo hubiera esquivado antes, la victima seria él. De todas formas, no importaba cuantas veces lo pensara, una mujer había fallecido. ¿Quizás había hecho mal, en llamar a una ambulancia para salvarle la vida? Más que sentir pena, sus venas se llenaron de impotencia. No se iba a quedar para verlo vivir. Y tal vez, se odiaría por el resto de su vida por ello. Sí. Definitivamente, iba a largarse, sin si quiera preocuparse por el imbécil. Era su culpa. Debió haber llamado a la policía en vez de una maldita ambulancia.

Deidara se encontraba en un proceso de odio existencial. Haciendo usufructo de su gran sentido de reproche, fue interrumpido abruptamente por el sonido de un aullido pequeño. Algo así, como un gatito chiquito. Un quejido menor, proveniente de los asientos traseros. ¿Algún animal? Aun había algo que podía salvar de todo ese infierno. Un cuerpo negro se movía ahí atrás. La puerta no se abrió. Se mojaría. Regresó al auto en busca de una llave inglesa que portaba en el maletero y a golpes limpios, quebró la ventana. De esa forma, introdujo la mano, destrabando el seguro por dentro. Una manta negra, cubría lo que a simple vista, parecía ser una silla de bebes. Y si no era una mascota…entonces…

— _¿Es…un bebé…?_

Lo era. Un pequeño bebé de cabellera rubia y fuertes ojos azules, como el cielo; le observaron con titubeo. Mordisqueaba un juguete de plástico, relleno de agua, completamente baboso y despeinado. Sus pequeños orbes, amenazaban con hacerle llorar. Tal vez como una forma de hacerle entender su miedo. Claramente, no tenía idea de que era lo que había pasado. No fue muy difícil para Deidara, atar los cabos sueltos. El hijo de la mujer, quien ahora, desconocía su estado de soledad y desamparo ante el mundo. Si su madre había muerto. ¿Quién iba a cuidar de el…?

El rubio mayor, tragó saliva con perplejidad. Lamentablemente, no podía hacer nada contra el destino del menor. Así le había tocado la cosa. Una lástima para él. No tenía experiencia en cuidar niños y jamás llego a pensar en tener hijos. Se asimilaba así mismo como alguien demasiado frio y egoísta como para si quiera, ponerlo en tela de juicio. Las alarmas de la ambulancia, ya se avecinaban a lo lejos. Pronto llegarían. Deidara chasqueó la lengua y dio media vuelta. Los enfermeros sabrían que hacer con él. Sí. Eso.

El pequeño, no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—Lo siento mucho, enano. No puedo hacer nada —le aclaró, como si realmente entendiera lo que decía. Abrió nuevamente su paraguas, aunque ya estaba empapado hasta el culo. Sin embargo, muy lejos de asustarlo, el bebé solo atinó a sonreírle. Una de esas sonrisas rompecorazones que roban alientos, incluso al hueso más duro de roer. Deidara, gruñó, sutilmente sonrojado— _No…definitivamente…no_ —negó así mismo su cabeza—. Adiós.

Y se alejó del automóvil…

* * *

 **5**

 **4**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

—¡Arggh! —berreó, jalando la silla del interior del vehículo— ¡Me voy a arrepentir de esto toda la vida, hm! —una cadenita de oro, relucía de su cuello— _¿Naruto…?_ —farfulló— Que nombre tan feo —pero este, solo le respondió con una burbuja de saliva—. No te vayas a cagar en el auto ¿Me oíste? Joder.

Las autoridades ya estaban por llegar. Como le lleva el diablo, Deidara subió al bebé a su auto y pisó a fondo el acelerador, perdiéndose entre la lluvia nocturna. Claramente, no era hora de pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. Y si tenía que ponerle un nombre a lo que había hecho, lo más cercano a ello seria _"cuando haces cagada"._ Bien, admitía ser un humano desalmado sin corazón, pero jamás llegó a demostrarlo realmente. En un rincón muy recóndito de su ser, adoraba a los más indefensos. Aquella lluviosa noche de primavera, su vida cambiaria para siempre.

 **[...]**

 **4 años después. Corporación Akatsuki. 16:30 PM.**

—Las inversiones de Konoha, están por sobre nuestras expectativas. Debemos aumentar el nivel de producción.

Una reunión de emergencia, se llevaba a cabo la sala de conferencias. Akatsuki por esos días, se dedicaba a fabricar juguetes para niños, entre las edades de 1 a 12 años. Su cuerpo corporativo, era conformado por tres personas. El presidente, el vicepresidente y el ejecutivo representante.

—Deidara —llamó Sasori. Este último, frunció el ceño tras notar la presencia despistada del rubio—. Representante.

—Dann-...quiero decir, presidente —se excusó el ojiazul, sintiendo la mirada rabiosa de sus compañeros—. Disculpe, estaba distraído, hm.

—Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo distraído —acotó la vicepresidenta, Konan. A lo cual, Deidara respondió con un gesto trivial.

—No presionemos al personal —interrumpió Nagato.

—¿Alguna idea para cubrir la cuota de este mes, representante? —arremetió el pelirrojo.

—Bueno... —carraspeó un tanto, girando los ojos hasta sus papeles. Demasiadas cosas en su cabeza por esos momentos, estaban fundiendo sus palabras—. E-estaba pensando en que quizás sería bueno darle una visita a Konoha —la directiva comenzó a parlotear, en un acto de rebeldía por sus palabras. Seguramente, planeaban echarle la caballería encima de la peor forma. Ah, pero claro que tenía algo bajo la manga—. Como bien ya saben, la semana pasada lanzamos un nuevo modelo de Aviones; que la competencia nos copió.

—No es una copia, si están en versión macro —murmuró un joven.

—Vamos, no bromeen —refutó Deidara— ¿En verdad, piensas que fue algo inventado por ellos? Recuerdo que esa semana, Kakuzu se quedó hasta las 5 de la madrugada, terminando el modelo.

—No quiero hablar de eso —se excusó Kakuzu. Estaba traumado.

—No se ustedes, pero estoy harto de las rivalidades sin sentido —declaró sin más—. Comprendo que sus dueños tengan cosas entre ambos. Pero nosotros...¿Qué monos pintamos ahí? Llevamos años, combatiendo por una rivalidad imaginaria y absurda. Creo que es tiempo de formar una tregua.

—¿Realmente pretendes rebajar a la compañía, hablando con ellos? —expuso una mujer.

—Esto es ridículo —dijo alguien por ahí.

Nuevamente, se inició la cháchara. Cada quien, tenía su punto de vista discrepante ante la propuesta que a simple vista, era descabellada para quien la dejase oír. ¿Deidara se había golpeado la cabeza? Su carácter, estaba por sobre mucho, demasiado blando para el cargo que de antaño, sobrellevaba con fama e ímpetu. ¿La razón...? Sasori golpeó la mesa, con un libro grueso. Todos callaron.

—No quiero tener que recordarles, que sigo aquí —exhibió Sasori, haciendo uso de su tan conocido; malogrado perfil de mierda—. Representante. Su idea me parece de lo peor. Creo que lo que está a punto de hacer, es suicidio. Sin embargo... —suspiró, rendido—...confió en sus habilidades. Como siempre, espero no me decepcione. Acordaremos una cita con el anfitrión de Konoha. Nos vendría bien una mano amiga para no irnos a la quiebra.

Una sonrisa picaresca, ligeramente sutil, se dibujó en el rostro del bermejo. Ambos, se atravesaron miradas de confabulación, como si la ayuda; realmente tuviese un doble sentido al asunto. Deidara, se retrajo en su silla, haciendo amago de no mostrar el interés mimoso; que realmente sentía por Sasori. Después de todo, era su jefe. La reunión llegó a su fin. Todos los integrantes de la comitiva, salieron de la sala. Todos, menos el representante.

—No esperaba menos de ti, representante —murmuró el Akasuna, sin ningún tono aparente. Daba de golpes suaves a un fajo de papeles. Sus dedos índices, trazaron líneas de un lugar a otro, ordenándolos milimétricamente en su lugar—. Prepararé comida francesa, esta noche —el ojiazul, desvió la mirada con un sonrojo delatador. Seguido de ello, asintió con la cabeza, sin emitir ni si quiera un suspiro. Esa, había sido respuesta suficiente—. A las 10:00 en mi apartamento. Trae un vino —determinó, casi como una orden, segundos antes de salir de la habitación.

Las invitaciones de Sasori, siempre conllevaban a algo más. Algo, de lo cual ya estaba acostumbrado. No era como si deseara negarse o si realmente le convenía hacerlo. Por dos sencillas razones. El, era el cabecilla de la entidad. Y además, no era para nada desagradable. Paradójicamente, resultaba ser jodidamente atractivo a la hora de estar en la intimidad. Aunque en el fondo, Deidara dudara constantemente de si realmente, el bermejo tenia sentimientos o no. Rara vez los exponía, siendo más su careta inexpresiva la sombra de todas sus acciones. Agregándole a todo esto, que nadie tenía conocimiento, de la relación _extraña_ que ambos acarreaban. Porque si bien, no eran novios, tampoco eran amantes, ya que no habían afectos de por medio —al menos no por parte del pelirrojo—. Demasiado confuso de explicar. Tal vez, tan solo era un juego demasiado apetitoso que muy difícilmente, podrían rechazar. Lo que había comenzado como una cita inocua, acabó embrollándose; en una red de rituales amatorios, sin mayores miramientos ni compromisos.

Pensando en que iba a ponerse para la velada, de camino a su oficina, llegó a la conclusión de ir con lo más sencillo que tuviese. El director, odiaba la ropa. Y jamás le dio la mera importancia, que el rubio le daba. La última vez, había gastado una buena cantidad de dinero en ella, solo para que acabara hecha pedazos. No. Sasori, no era romántico. Así no se puede.

Su secretaria, Sakura, le había pillado desprevenido, por el corredor. Alertada por la hora, le informó que estaba retrasado a la cita de las 17:00. Itachi, había llamado. De un solo jalón, se llevó su chaqueta y su maletín. Esperaba que el trafico no le jugara en contra. Había ansiado mucho ese momento. Ese día, crucial.

 **Tribunal de familia, 15:10PM.**

—Llegas tarde —reprochó el Uchiha, marchando por el pasillo— ¿En dónde demonios te habías metido? Te dejé 7 memos.

—¡Ya se! ¡Ya se! ¡Joder! —gruñó Deidara, ofuscado— ¡Tuve una reunión importante en la tarde y me retrase, hm!

—Estamos a tiempo al menos. Ya hablé con el magistrado —declaró Itachi.

—Eres el mejor abogado del mundo —bufó con ironía.

—Es que me pagas una fortuna —y eso si lo dijo en serio.

 **[...]**

En el estrado judicial, se encontraban el Juez, el jurado —conformado por tan solo unas 8 personas—, el podio de los demandados junto con el abogado y el demandante —Deidara y su abogado Itachi—. A pesar del retraso, el hombre mayor les otorgaba el pase; por ser amigo del pelinegro.

—Muy bien, ya que estamos todos aquí —dijo—. Se abre la sesión numero 37, de la corte de apelaciones y justicia de Hokkaido. El querellante, Deidara, inició una contrademanda el 10/07/2011 producto de la re tuición generada por el servicio nacional de menores de Tokio. Los señores aquí presente —explicó—,representantes legales de la fundación, tomaron bajo su cuidado al menor; Uzumaki Naruto, debido a la manera ilegal en la que se encontraba en el domicilio del querellante. Y citaron que permanecía " _bajo secuestro"._ Cosa, que ya se aclaró en las sesiones pasadas —aclaró, observando como el rostro del rubio se deformaba—. Nos hemos reunido para escuchar hoy, la sentencia final del caso. Dándose por finalizado el juicio. Toma la palabra el joven Uchiha.

—Señoría —se alzó Itachi, dejándole una carpeta gris, sobre el podio—. He puesto a disposición de la tribuna, los últimos resultados médicos. Mi cliente, no consume estupefacientes, no ingiere alcohol, ni mucho menos ha delinquido en los últimos 20 años. Propongo la ley de tutela, en favor de Deidara —señaló, dándole una mirada sutil al ojiazul—. Para que sea capaz de adoptar al pequeño.

—Mhn...me parece que esta todo en orden aquí —comunicó el juez, releyendo los informes.

—Además, añado a ello que mantiene un trabajo estable, con un sueldo acorde al mercado. Habilidades y capacidades cognitivas para su crianza. Y por sobre todas las cosas, lo que más necesita un niño. Amor —expuso Itachi—. Usted y el jurado saben, todos los años que lleva luchando por su adopción. Privándole del amor y la dedicación que a diario le demuestra, tras visitarlo en el orfanato en donde se hospeda. El vinculo, ya es irrefutable. Pido por favor, que de una vez por todas, se acabe esto.

—¿Algo que decir al respecto, demandado? —inquirió el juez, observando el podio de los representantes del orfanato. Se miraron entre ellos, algo confundidos. Una de las chicas, carraspeó, extrayendo desde el interior de su bolso un sobre blanco con un escrito dentro. El abogado, tomó la palabra, entregando el documento en manos del fiscal.

—Excelencia. Dejo en sus asistencias, el documento que acredita que Deidara, no está capacitado para adoptar nada. Ni si quiera, a una mascota.

—¿Qué? —farfulló Deidara, siendo calmado por Itachi. Seguramente, alguna broma de mal gusto. ¿Justo ahora que tenían todo listo?

El decano, echó lectura del manuscrito, alzando ambas cejas con asombro. Casi como de una película de terror, se quitó los anteojos, levantando hacia un costado el papel. Esa miradita de pocos amigos, iba para Deidara.

—Aquí dice, que sufre de un trastorno de Depresión Endógena hace mas de 6 años. ¿Qué significa esto?

—¿Qué dice...? —parpadeó el ojiazul, atónito con la noticia— _¿De dónde demonios sacaron eso...?_ —¡No! ¡Eso no es verdad! —aulló, saltando de un tranco de su silla— ¡Eso es mentira!

—¡Objeción su señoría! —chilló el abogado contrario.

—Denegada —ordenó el juez, dándole la palabra al rubio— ¿Y bien? Usted me había dicho que estaba bien, mentalmente. No puedo entregarle un niño, si está pensando en suicidarse cada dos segundos.

Oscuro. Todo se volvió negro para Deidara. Tan así, que sus propios hombros cayeron como una cadena perpetua. Realmente, no podía responder a su pregunta. Su cuerpo, se recargó sobre el respaldo de la silla nuevamente. Negó con la cabeza, pasmado con el solo hecho de ponerse a recordar en ello. Algo, que creyó haber enterrado en su pasado hacía mucho tiempo.

—Excelencia, no sé de donde habrá salido eso, pero claramente es mentira. Es una acusación demasiado fuerte. Mi cliente no está en condiciones de responder esa pregunt-...

—Tampoco está en condiciones de adoptar nada, Uchiha —masculló el abogado.

—Ha lugar, abogado —determinó el mayor, al contrario—. Los papeles están firmados y timbrados por el centro de salud de Shibuya. Dos crisis narcóticas por intento de suicidio, producto de una depresión recesiva, muy aguda. Se medicaba.

—Señoría, mi cliente pasó por una ruptura amorosa muy fuerte —se defendió Itachi—. Es verdad que quizás, la pena y la frustración le llevó a intentos de suicidios, pero solo fueron dos, producto de años de maltrato físico y psicológico por parte de su ex pareja. Y ahí claramente lo dice. Actualmente ya está sano y no se medica —mentira—. Todos pasamos por problemas del corazón. Incluso usted y yo. Es de humanos querer acabar con todo. Por favor, no se deje llevar por engaños. Nuestros exámenes son fidedignos —habló, aun mas convencido de sus propias palabras—. No hagamos mas victimas de lo que ya somos. A todos nos ha faltado amor, alguna vez...

El juez parecía bastante sugestionado a la idea, de creer en sus palabras. No obstante, no así el jurado, que entre tantos, se murmuraban cosas al oído y observaban a un Deidara completamente en shock. La sesión, entro en un receso de 5 minutos. 5 minutos, eternos en la sala de espera. Itachi se movía de un lado a otro, sujetándose el mentón. Estaba molesto. Y eso, era raro en el.

—Mierda —redundó el ojinegro—. No puedo creer lo bajo que han caído. ¿Recurrir a informes médicos de hace años? ¿Y cómo demonios los encontraron? Son unas ratas infames. No tienen honor.

—Es mi fin... —murmuró vencido, el rubio. Se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos, sobre el sillón.

—¿Jah? Deja de rendirte tan fácilmente, joder. Estamos en la sentencia. ¿Es el último paso y ya te quieres retirar? No ahora por favor —chistó Itachi.

—Tú lo viste. ¿Acaso estas ciego? Los idiotas me tienen de las bolas —dijo desanimado—. No vas a lograr convencer al jurado de lo contrario, Itachi. Pensaran que soy un farsante y que falsificamos los documentos o algo así.

—Si tienes tanta imaginación para cosas como estas, úsala al menos para algo decente —protestó el Uchiha—. Ya han pasado los 5 minutos. Es hora de entrar. Y por favor, respira hondo ¿Si? Se fuerte.

 **[...]**

—Se reanuda la sesión numero 37. Yo, ya tengo mi veredicto final. Y el jurado también —emitió el juez—. Sin embargo, ambos discrepamos en muchas cosas y creo, que debemos llegar a un consenso del cual, creo que están de acuerdo —asintieron en respuesta. La tensión, se palpaba en el aire. Tanto Deidara como los propios enemigos estaban de piedra. Era el último paso para concluir todo—. He determinado, que independientemente de los problemas amorosos que tuvo o no el demandante, es un caso completamente anexo al que se trata hoy. Por lo tanto, dejo fuera de lugar las pruebas demostradas por una depresión, que ni si quiera esta vigente. Y eso, ellos lo saben —decretó sin más. Los ojos del rubio, se prendieron como dos focos. Casi podía saltar de su silla. De los puros nervios, se aferró al brazo de Itachi, sin querer sonreír o expresar el fuego de su ser—. Por tanto, se decreta, la tutela legal y parcial del menor, Uzumaki Naruto, a nombre de Deidara. Lo cual, tiene lugar a ser retirado del orfanato y vivir en su domicilio.

Regocijo y satisfaccion. Solo eso llenaba su agitado corazón, incluso más que un orgasmo. El mismo, que amenazaba con salírsele de la boca si llegaba a decir palabra alguna. Sin embargo, un pequeño inconveniente estaba a punto de surgir en su tedioso trayecto al paraíso.

—No obstante... —agregó— si bien, se le concede la tutela del menor, no podrá ejercer su derecho a adopción. No... —estableció— hasta que Deidara, se case.

—...¿Jah...? —pestañeó el ojiazul, aturdido con la noticia. Itachi, sonrió ladino. Como si realmente lo hubiese visto venir.

—El jurado ha considerado, que la falta de afecto en la vida del demandante, es abismal. Y si desea adoptar al pequeño, incluyéndolo en su hogar, deberá formar una familia, que según la ley del estado 28.300, de la prefectura de Hokkaido, solo se consigue contrayendo nupcias, ya sea con un hombre o con una mujer. Es la sentencia final. Se cierra la sesión.

¿No se suponía que debía estar feliz? Al fin, tenía la tutela de Naruto en sus manos. ¿Por qué entonces, parecía mas bien un fantasma, que otra cosa? Tras recibir el papel oficial de su tutela, Deidara se retiró del estrado con aires de estupefacción. La noticia, le había caído como un balde de agua fría. ¿Era una broma de mal gusto o un sueño acaso? Que le pellizcaran por favor.

—¿Tu ya lo sabías, no? —protestó el rubio, sentado sobre una banca. Ambos se encontraban en una plaza cercana a las dependencias. No dejaba de leer el papel que tenía en su poder—. Tu sabias, que para adoptar en este distrito, debo estar casado.

—Tú solo querías la tutela de Naruto. ¿No la tienes ya? —bufó, sonriente.

—¡No me estés jodiendo, Itachi! —saltó— ¡No te pago para que me hagas de payaso, hm! —le apuntó con el dedo. Luego, se rascó la nuca con fuerza— ¡Argg! ¡Jodeeeeeeer! ¡¿Estas de broma?! ¡Jamás voy a conseguir adoptarlo como mi hijo!

—¿Por qué dices eso? Solo debes contraer matrimonio y ya —se encogió de hombros de lo más normal.

—¡Si claro! ¡¿Así de fácil, no?! ¡Jodete, hm!

—Lo es. De hecho.

—Tch, pendejo —bramó, chasqueando la lengua— ¿Y si lo es, por qué no estás casado aun, eh?

—Oye, estamos hablando de ti. No de mi.

—Claro, cámbiame el tema —gruñó, apoyando su mentón contra su mano— Esto no tiene sentido. ¿Me tengo que enamorar obligado, ahora?

—¿Quien dijo que tenias que enamorarte para casarte? —Itachi alzó la vista a los arboles de primavera. Una brisa sutil, merodeaba entre sus hojas—. Es una estación perfecta para comenzar a pensar en ello. Solo debes conseguirle una madre a tu hijo adoptivo y ya.

—No, gracias —se defendió, levantándose mas ofuscado que nunca—. Conmigo tiene suficiente, hm.

—Serás una mami excepcional —bufó el Uchiha, recibiendo un golpe de regreso— Ouch...eres una mami muy amargada. Vieja fea.

—No puedo decepcionar al enano, hm. Le prometí que viviría conmigo. Y que seriamos una familia y todas esas porquerías cursis. Mierda...esto es tan complicado. Ni si quiera soy capaz de decirle que el viejo de pascuas no existe. —rebuscó Deidara. Itachi soltó una risa, levantándose de su lugar— ¿Y ahora que es tan gracioso, ah?

—Nada... —le despeinó un tanto, a modo de cariño—. Recuerda que mañana es su cumpleaños. Sorpréndelo con algo.

—¡Demonios! Casi lo olvido —verificó su celular, notando un mensaje de recordatorio—. Carajo, me citaron para la reunión corporativa con Konoha. Bleh...la cancelaré. El mocoso es más importante, hm.

—Suerte con eso —acotó el ojinegro.

—¡E-espera!... —Deidara se rascó la mejilla con nerviosismo— ¿No conoces...un lugar bonito para ir? Para llevarlo, digo...

— _¿Un lugar bonito?_ Mhn...déjame pensar. ¡Ah! ¿Qué tal el Zoologico central? Justo mañana, es el aniversario. La entrada estará gratis para los menores de 10 años.

—¿El zoológico? Jamás lo he llevado a ese lugar —redundó Deidara, pensando seriamente en su propuesta.

Era una gran ocasión. No podía dejarla pasar, mucho menos ahora que ya era el tutor legal del pequeño. ¿Celebrar? Claro que lo haría. Pero antes de que fuese el día esperado, había una cita por cumplir. Sasori, le esperaba en su apartamento. Y durante todo el trayecto de casa a su lugar de encuentro, se calentó la cabeza pensando, sobre la sentencia del juez. ¿En verdad, debía casarse para poder formar la familia? ¿Y si Itachi tenía razón? En pocas palabras, solo necesitaba encontrar a alguien que quedara como tutor legal, aparte de él, en caso de que le ocurriera alguna tragedia. Y ese alguien, no podía ser cualquier persona. Si Deidara, ya era demasiado exigente a la hora de encontrar pareja, imagínense para hallar una madre para su hijo.

Al llegar a la puerta, una idea macabra asaltó su mente. ¿Y si...en vez de buscarle una madre, le buscaba un padre? Después de todo, dudaba que sus preferencias sexuales fueran a ser un problema, ya que la ley lo permitía. La primera imagen que se le vino a la cabeza, fue...

— _Suéltate el cabello. Me gustas mas así —demandó el pelirrojo._

¿Sasori? ¿Por qué no, Sasori? Era apuesto y poderoso. Rico en muchos aspectos —cof—. Inteligente y muy culto. Si Sasori llegaba a ser, el padre de Naruto, de seguro podría vivir cómodamente sin hacer nada por el resto de su vida. El problema...era ver si realmente el aceptaría una carga como esa. Recordemos que él, no pareciera tener sentimientos por el prójimo.

— _No lo sé. Una vez, tuve un cactus y se murió._

Joder. Y para que se te muera un cactus, debes de ser muy malo para cuidar algo. Esas mierdas son indestructibles. Viven sin agua por 6 meses. No. Quizás...Sasori no había nacido para tener hijos. Tal vez, nació para otras cosas...

— _Eso es. Así. Muéstrame ese culito._

En fin. Ya tendría tiempo para preocuparse por esas cosas...

 **[...]**

—¿Ya te vas? —examinó el Akasuna. Traía en su mano una taza de café. Deidara, se levantaba raudo de la cama—. Quédate un poco más. Tomemos un baño.

— _Mierda, la hora que es_ —acomodó sus pantalones—. Lo siento, Danna. No puedo quedarme. Hoy es el cumpleaños del enano y no puedo llegar retrasado, hm.

—Ahh...si —rascó su nuca, completamente despreocupado—. Olvidé que ahora tienes un crio —acotó, bebiendo un sorbo de su café—. No llegues tarde el lunes. Vienen los contribuyentes.

—Tierno como siempre —bufó con ironía, haciéndose un peinado loco para, dejarle un beso en la mejilla y coger sus zapatos. Salió disparado por la puerta principal, mientras Sasori; estiraba los músculos de su cuerpo con pereza. Se dejó caer a la cama. Claro que dejo el café antes. Nunca tan weon como la escritora.

Algo retrasado, regresó a casa para darse una ducha profunda. Se arregló con lo primero que encontró y echó carrera hasta el auto. El orfanato abría sus puertas a las 10 de la mañana. Deidara, siempre estaba puntual a esa hora, siendo uno de los primeros en entrar. Bajó del vehículo con prisa, casi descuidando poner la alarma. De hecho, tuvo que volver a por el regalo que le tenía. Aun así, a pesar de todo lo que había tardado, ahí estaba Naruto. Como siempre, esperándole con una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla.

—¡Deidara! —chilló, corriendo con sus pequeñas patitas. Acabó lanzándose sobre él, como de costumbre lo hacía. Y a pesar de que el rubio mayor, criticaba esa acción, nunca luchó para apartarlo. Era su lado Tsundere— ¡Al fin llegas! ¡Te extrañe mucho! —le abrazó, como si el mundo fuese a acabarse. Completamente animado, saltó a ver su regalo— ¡¿Es para mí?!

—Hey enano, ten más cuidado —le despeinó, entregándole el obsequio— ¿Qué crees? Feliz cumpleaños, hm.

—Es mi cumpleaños número 4 —le señalo con los dedos— ya no me cago solo —cuanta sinceridad.

—Así es...ya no te cagas solo — _Y yo tampoco, menos mal_ — Ahehe aha...—acotó, aguantándose la risa—. Ya era hora de quitarte los pañales, cochino.

—¿Cochino? Pero tú me dijiste que lo que entra y sale por el culo es bueno —comentó, muy inocente.

— _Culo_ es una mala palabra —lo sermoneó. Deidara es un pervertido encubierto—. En el auto abrimos el regalo. ¿Qué te parece si hoy vamos al Zoológico?

—¡SIII! ¡Vamos al Zoológico! ¡Vamos! —le jaló del brazo, completamente extasiado de la felicidad.

—¡Oe! ¡No me jales la ropa que es cara! —protestó, siendo tironeado por el Uzumaki.

—Por cierto. ¿Qué es un Zoológico?

 **[...]**

 **Zoológico metropolitano, 12:00PM.**

—¿Lo ves? Es un lugar lleno de animales, hm — _Como mi trabajo *cof*_

—Me gustó mucho mi regalo —murmuró Naruto, caminando a su lado. En su mano libre, sujetaba un peluche de un Kyuubi—. ¿Cuándo vivamos juntos, podemos tener una mascota?

—Lo voy a pensar —ni en peda.

Ya. Estaba bien que Deidara aceptara a un enano ruidoso como Naruto. Pero ese día, el maldito Zoologico estaba de aniversario y la wea estaba REPLETA. Niños y más niños gritando y llorando y gente y gente y mas...animales. Estuvo a dos segundos de regresarse al automóvil, con cagadera y un tic nervioso, de no ser porque el Uzumaki no paraba de jalarlo hasta la entrada. Una persona de sexo indefinido, disfrazado de mapache, saltaba y saludaba a los niños. Los abrazaba y con mucho cariño, les regala globos. Por supuesto que Naruto quiso ser saludado por él. Deidara casi se lleva un abrazo también, pero lo empujó a la verga y quedo patas arriba, sin poder pararse de nuevo.

—¡Miren! ¡Se cayó el mapache! —todos los niños corrieron a levantarlo. Tan buenitos que son. Hasta las madres ayudaron.

Tras hacer la fila de la caja, al fin les tocaba el turno a ellos.

—Bienvenidos al Zoologico Central. ¿Que desea? —dijo un weon en la caja, completamente mosqueado.

—¿Qué crees que deseo, en la caja del Zoologico? —Deidara arqueó una ceja.

—¡Oiga! ¡A mí no me pagan por responder preguntas! ¡¿Ok?! ¡Solo vendo entradas! —alteradísimo.

—¡DAME DOS ENTRADAS ENTONCES, INFELIZ!

—Ah. Ok. Los niños entran gratis hoy —sonrió, entregándoles los tickets— ¡Disfruten la función de las focas marinas! ¡Y cuidado con el guanaco que escupe!

— _No sabía que tenían animales en la caja también, hm_ —pensó, notando como el menor, se maravillaba con el lugar. Demasiados animales, mucha gente y el, muy tímido. Acabó escondiéndose entre sus piernas— Hey...no temas. Yo estoy a tu lado.

—¿Tu me acompañaras, verdad? —preguntó, sumamente retraído.

—Por supuesto. Venimos juntos —sonrió ladino, frotando su nuca nuevamente— Ven, veamos el mapa del parque.

Era la primera vez que asistían a un lugar tan publico los dos. Deidara, era un hombre de negocios muy ocupado. Pensó en esos momentos, que tal vez, le hacía mucha más falta pasar tiempo con el menor. No solo, algo de fines de semana. Un vinculo que se formaría a diario. Resultó ser, que el mapa se veía demasiado enredado. El _"usted está aquí",_ le hizo sentir que estaba en cualquier lado, menos _"ahí"._ Y mientras se cuestionaba el idioma, en el cual estaba escrita la cosa, una voz femenina atrajo su atención. Junto con un tumulto de personas, anunciaba en un megáfono.

—¡Visita guiada en 5 minutos! ¡Acérquense para el tour!

Era una idea mucho más factible. Ya que no conocía el lugar, lo mejor era ser guiado. Se arrimaron al gentío, que también se sumaba al recorrido. Los adultos, se ordenaban como podían, para hacer una fila mucho mas expedita. Entre tanto jaleó, Naruto soltó su peluche, siendo succionado por el bosque de pies. Afortunadamente, la supervisora, estaba ahí para salvarlo. Vestía ropa de safari, y un gorro muy femenino; de igual material. Con una dulce sonrisa, le entregó el objeto.

—Aquí tienes pequeñito. No lo vayas a perder de nuevo —dijo la femina.

—Ah... —Naruto, se sonrojó, asintiendo con timidez—. Un ángel...

—¿Eh? —rió—. Que tierno —se alzó al resto— ¡Muy bien amigos! ¿Ya están todos juntos? Acérquense mas. Comencemos entonces —anunció, a voz limpia—. Bienvenidos al Zoológico Central, en su 20 aniversario. Mi nombre es Rin Nohara, soy veterinaria. Y yo, los acompañaré en este recorrido. Ahora...¡Síganme los buenos! Comenzaremos con la jaula de los pájaros.

Instintivamente, Naruto tomó la manito de Deidara. Este, no opuso resistencia, estrujando la suya de vuelta.

 **[...]**

 **Jaula de los osos.**

—Ahh... —suspiró— Rin... — _Rin..._ — ¿No te lo digo? Es perfecta —murmuró embobado.

—¿Todavía sigues con eso? Deberías rendirte ya, Obito —aclaró Kakashi. Sacaba trozos de pescado de un balde.

—No jodas. Yo sé que también le gusto ¿Ok? Ella me lo dijo, tch —chistó, barriendo la paja con frustración.

—¿En verdad te lo dijo? —arqueó una ceja con duda.

—B-bueno... —gruñó, sutilmente sonrojado— ¿Ya déjame en paz, si? Dale de comer a los peludos, mejor.

—Y eso que todavía no te doy de comer a ti —bufó el peliplomo— Oe, barre bien ahí. Hay suciedad de oso.

—¡Pero déjame en paz! ¡Qué pesado-...! —pisa— ¡ARGG! ¡TE ODIO!

—Bien hecho amigos —Hatake les guiño el ojo a los osos. Los osos le guiñaron de vuelta.

El tour, fue de ensueño. Prácticamente, salido de un cuento de hadas. Tanto Naruto como Deidara, se sorprendían cada vez más, conforme pasaban los minutos. El reino animal era completamente misterioso y desconocido para ambos. Al cabo de un par de horas, el Uzumaki acabó sentado en los hombros del ojiazul mayor. Era muy chiquito y habían lugares que no alcanzaba a ver. Cada duda que tenían, Rin la contestaba con aun más entusiasmo. Las aves de muchos colores, los tigres y su magnificencia, los elefantes y jirafas en la zona de Sabana. Desde los camaleones, hasta el serpentario y el acuario. Deidara, era feliz. Mucho mas, de lo que realmente creyó serlo. El solo hecho, de ver a su futuro hijo sonreír, notar como sus ojitos brillaban de júbilo, rebozaba su pecho de múltiples sensaciones, haciéndole suspirar casi por inercia. Poder entregarle parte de su tiempo y dedicación a alguien, era su mayor aspiración. Su vida, estaba completa. O al menos, eso creyó...

—Muchas gracias por venir. Que tengan buen retorno —despidió Nohara, reverenciando a los visitantes.

—¡Nee, nee! ¡¿Podemos adoptar un león?! ¡Di que si! —aulló Naruto, jalando de sus cabellos. Tenía la boca toda manchada de chocolate.

—¿No se te ocurrió algo más simple? ¿Como un chupacabras por ejemplo? —ironizó, con una gotita bajando por su sien.

—Me gusta el chupacabras. Tiene cuernitos —admitió.

—Igual que yo, hm.

—No le estés dando ideas al niño —bromeó la marrón, esbozando una sonrisa cálida—. ¿Les ha gustado el tour?

—Bastante. Sabes realmente muchas cosas, por lo demás. Y lo has explicado de una manera, que hasta un retrasado lo entendería —dijo Deidara.

—¿Tú crees? —añadió la chica—. Más que nada, vivo para entretener a los niños. Algún día, tendré los míos —comentó, observando la jaula de los pingüinos— ¿No es romántico? —el rubio mayor, parpadeó—. Los pingüinos, solo tienen una pareja en toda su vida. Y viajan largas distancias, afrontando la muerte, solo para encontrarse con ella, con el fin, de tener un huevo. Uno que soportan meses en el frio y sin comer. Eso, es amor puro en la naturaleza.

—¿Una pareja...para toda la vida...? —pestañeó, aun mas anonadado— ¿Y qué hay si uno de ellos muere?

—Si uno de ellos muere, se acaba todo. Se arrojan a morir al mar —definió sin más.

—...que depresivos, h-hm... — _Aunque..._ — negó con la cabeza, tras recordar su pasado.

—¿Que es _depresivos_? —preguntó el Uzumaki, mordisqueándose el dedo.

—Tu hijo es muy lindo —le agarró la manita, jovial—. Es muy curioso. Como su papá.

—N-no... —Deidara acabó rojito como un tomate—...el no es mi-...

—¡Mi papá es el mejor! —vociferó Naruto, dando un bostezo final. Agotado, por un largo día de ajetreos. Una fuerte punzada en el pecho, azotó al mayor. Ansioso, suspiró satisfecho.

—Es verdad. Como su papá —consintió, alzando la mano para sobar su nuca—. Ya es hora de irnos. Se me va a dormir en la cabeza y será mi nuevo shampoo de babas, hm —Nohara rió, despidiéndose de ambos. Pero en lo que se acortaba la conversación, alguien, llegó a interrumpirles.

—Ahm...R-Rin —tosió. Era Obito, completamente nervioso—. E-el jefe...te llama por teléfono. Dice que es urgente. Debes ir a la oficina.

—¿Qué? ¿A estas horas?

—Sí. Eh-ah... —rascó su nuca—...es por lo de mañana. Lo del Show de osos.

—¡Ah! Es verdad, casi lo olvido —se dirigió a Deidara— ¿Por qué no vienen mañana? Ya que les gustó el parque. Un show solo de osos como en el circo.

—Las chicas entran gratis igual, por si acaso —acotó el Uchiha, haciendo referencia a Deidara.

—Soy varón —aclaró, completamente indignado. Rin se mofó de la idiotez de su compañero.

— _¿Qué...?_ —el ojinegro ladeó la cabeza, confundido— _Jo-der. Si esta buenísima...¿O buenísimo? Eh, mi cabeza_ —se la frotó con fuerza. Se le fundió.

—¡Oe! ¡Los elefantes se cagaron! ¡Ven a limpiarlos! —vociferó un hombre.

Segundos de silencio entre todos...

—¡Oe! ¡Tú! ¡El idiota de ahí! —redundó.

La temperatura facial de Obito, aumentaba cada vez mas. Cabreadísimo, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Humillación.

—¡Obito Uchiha! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡Mueve ese trasero y limpia la mierda, carajo! —demandó. _Obito Uchiha_ , citaba el nombre de su pecho. Claro que Deidara lo había leído. Sumamente abochornado, se retiró del lugar; sin chistar nada. Nohara esbozó una expresión de angustia.

—¿Quién demonios era ese sujeto? Vaya idiota —se bufó el rubio.

—El es Obito, el cuidador del Zoológico —desvió la mirada con nostalgia—. Es el hijo del dueño —Deidara casi vomita lo de la semana pasada. _¿Es joda?_ dijo. Pero no, era más real que nunca. ¿Por qué razón, motivo o circunstancia, el hijo del dueño tendría un trabajo tan mierda como ese? Podría estar cagando el dinero, literal—. Se lo que debes de estar pensando. Y a decir verdad, ni yo sé por qué sigue aquí. Hay muy pocos que sepan de su vida privada, la verdad. Solo he escuchado rumores —añadió—. Estuvo viviendo un tiempo en Alemania. Más allá de eso, no tengo idea. Dicen...que es mafioso. Tuvo problemas con las drogas y tenía muchas chicas. Traficaba armas —se encoge de hombros— En fin, tengo que irme. Me llama el jefe. Nos vemos mañana —se despidió.

— _¿De verdad...?_ —se cuestionó, mas anonadado que nunca.

La tarde ya caía rauda por esas horas. El astro rey, dibujaba sus primeras líneas en el cielo, contorneándole de una manera rojiza muy hermosa. Era hora de que los animales se fueran a la cama. Y cierto pequeñito dormilón, también. Se encauzó hasta la salida, pasando por la sabana. A poca distancia de su campo visual, logró divisar al Uchiha, quien ya había retirado las eses de los elefantes. Vaciaba una cubeta de frutas. De ella, extraia una manzana y la mordisqueaba, para luego dársela a uno de los grandes mamiferos en signo de amistad. Reía, acariciando sus mejillas y orejas, rascándolas con cariño. El elefante, respondía, dándole apretones con su trompa y empujándole.

¿Podía ser alguien realmente tan malo, con un alma pútrida, ser aceptado de esa forma por los animales? Algo no cuadraba. No se llegó a percatar, que estaba pegado viéndole actuar. Obito, se dio cuenta. Y apenas conectó mirada con la suya —con esa cara de idiota que solo el tenia—, Deidara salió volando a la salida. Si. Ese día, estuvo completo. Pero ahora...

 **[...]**

 **A la mañana siguiente:**

—Tch, debería ser ilegal trabajar los domingos —manifestó Obito, molesto por el turno que le había tocado. Se encontraba en la caseta del guardabosques—. Encima, está igual de lleno que ayer. Me cago.

—Podría ser peor —dijo Kakashi, leyendo un manga.

—Exacto. Podría ser peor... —desvió la mirada a su derecha— ¡Como estar cuidando al roñoso de tu sobrino...de 4 AÑOS, LLAMADO SASUKE! —chilló como nena.

—Quiero mear —lo mira feo.

—Cierra el culo un rato —refutó Obito, sacando un cigarro del bolsillo de su pecho. Ya lo tenía listo en los labios y encendido para su deleite.

—No deberías fumar delante de un niño. Eres un tío baka.

—¿Jah? Tú no eres un niño. Eres un mono —se mofó Obito.

—¿Ya ves? De ahí el parecido contigo —respondió Sasuke, apretando las piernas—. Me orinaré.

—Me vale —le hizo un gesto infantil.

—Deja eso —Kakashi le quitó el cigarro de la boca—. Y lleva al niño al baño.

—¡COMO HINCHAN LAS-...!

 **[...]**

El show de los osos, estaba en su máximo apogeo. Los niños reían y los adultos gozaban con la entretención. Los animales, subían a las pelotas y tomaban argollas con destreza. Todos, ciertamente adiestrados. Tanto Naruto como Deidara, se asombraban con el espectáculo. El público, aplaudía. El día invitaba a ser uno de los mejores de todo el fin de semana. Un fin de semana, solo para los dos. Como padre e hijo. Finalizada la presentación, los menores se sacaban fotos con los peludos amigos, resguardados por el instructor. A pesar de toda la aprensión que tenía el rubio mayor, terminó accediendo a la petición del Uzumaki. Si, era un papi muy primerizo. Era normal que tuviese miedo.

—¿Se divierten? —les interceptó Nohara, sonriendo como de costumbre.

—¡Me gustan los osos! —alardeó Naruto, saltando como un monito.

—Ha sido genial. Muchas gracias por avisarnos, hm —agradeció el ojiazul.

—¡Vengan! Les mostraré algo —les invitó Rin. Los llevaría al establo de las cebras. Un acontecimiento sublime se estaba llevando a cabo en ese lugar.

 **[...]**

—Que paja —refutó Obito, afuera de los baños— _Tantas chicas lindas y uno aquí, cuidando al enano_ — ¡¿Ya has acabado?! ¡No entraré a limpiarte, eh!

—No seas pervertido. No me tocaras la cosita —chistó Sasuke, arreglándose la ropita.

—Guacala. No estoy interesado en mocosos chillones —se defendió. A la distancia, logró distinguir a Rin, quien caminaba con alegría junto con Deidara y Naruto. ¡Nuevamente estaba sola! Era una oportunidad que no podía rechazar. Acercarse a ella de forma indiscreta— _Coño, es Rin._ —miró hacia todos lados, pero nada se venía a su mente. Excepto, al idiota dentro del disfraz de mapache, que bailaba y abrazaba niños. ¡Bingo! — Oe, Sasuke. Vuelve a la caseta. Dile a Kakashi que te cuide un rato. Ya vengo.

—Dios santo, que virgen eres~

El plan era simple. Secuestrar al pendejo y quitarle el disfraz, para reemplazarlo él. Fácil ¿No? Ir a toquetear a Rin, con forma de Mapache. No iba a rechazarle. Le costó un chingo distraer al tipejo, hasta llevarlo a unos arbustos y lograr arrebatarle el trabajo. Una vez, amordazado, detrás de unos basureros, se escabulló de entre la multitud. Su objetivo, Rin Nohara.

En el corral de las cebras, la gente se reunía expectante al suceso. La hembra principal de la atracción, estaba en trabajo de parto. Su primera cría del año. Deidara estaba en shock. Era la primera vez, que veía a un animal, dar a luz. Y comenzaba a cuestionarse eso de ser madre. _Eso debe de doler._ Naruto era el más impactado de todos. Menos mal que aun no comenzaba con las preguntas incomodas de: _¿Cómo nacen los bebés?_ Obito ya estaba en el lugar. Se abalanzó a los jóvenes, esperando llegar a ellos en un abrazo sorpresa. Pero fue interceptado por una turba de niños, que también querían cariño. Le valían madres. De un empujón, salieron cagando. La mayoría de ellos, quedaron muy molestos. Poco y nada le importaba. De pronto, uno de los mocosos le pateó el trasero, ofuscado; dejando que el propio traje, le empujase hasta Deidara. Cayó sobre su espalda, en un abrazo jodidamente apretado. Tanto, que por instinto, le plantó un combo en la máscara en respuesta.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —vociferó Deidara.

El Uchiha, cayó al suelo de espaldas, pataleando al no poder levantarse.

—¡HA-HAIUDA! —chilló.

—¡Miren, se cayó el mapache! —todos los niños corrieron, **a patearlo.** Ya no tan buenitos.

—Tch...¿Qué le ocurre a ese idiota? —masculló nervioso, el ojiazul.

— _Esa voz..._ —Rin, le reconoció. Rápidamente, corrió a auxiliarle— ¡Oigan, niños! ¡No hagan eso! ¡Déjenlo! —todos los pendejos huyeron despavoridos. Sabían a la perfección que habían hecho una maldad. Pero a nadie le importó un carajo. Era Obito. ¿Qué más da? Luego de poder levantarle, Nohara acabó por quitarle la máscara. En efecto, su verdadera identidad quedaba al descubierto— ¿Obito?

— _¿Ese idiota de nuevo?_ —redundó Deidara.

—¿Qué haces en el traje de Saotome? ¿En dónde está el? —cuestionó la fémina, molesta. Pero el Uchiha estaba medio anonadado con los golpes. Apenas podía hilar palabras coherentes.

Un descuido. Solo...fue...un...maldito...descuido...y Naruto ya no estaba. Con tanto jaleo, Deidara había perdido de vista al enano.

—Un segundo... —reculó, completamente abrumado— ¿En dónde está Naruto? —por mas que le buscó con la mirada, no estaba. Ni rastros de él. El pánico, le desfiguró el rostro. Demasiada gente. Muchos niños. Naruto no estaba— ...no puede ser... ¡Rin! ¡Naruto no está! —llamó, horrorizado.

—¡¿Que dices?! ¿Cómo que no está?

—¡No está! ¡No está! —repitió, angustiado— ¡E-estaba hace un momento a mi lado y ahora no está! ¡Ghn-...! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! —se abalanzó contra el mapache, zarandeándolo— ¡Animal!

—¡Hey! ¡Estoy en peligro de extinción, no me muevas así! —se defendió Obito, mas mareado que otra cosa. Si le movían mas, vomitaba todo. Pero...dentro de la ira y el enojo que reflejaba los azulados orbes de Deidara, pudo captar a la perfección el miedo y preocupación que sentía. Casi, humedeciendo sus ojos. El ojinegro, despabiló— Vamos a buscarlo. No debe de estar muy lejos. ¡Síganme!

 **[...]**

—Tsk...no pienso regresar con el viejo pervertido de Kakashi —gruñó Sasuke, caminando entre la gente como si fuese de lo más normal. Desde aun más pequeño, que pasaba su tiempo libre en el Zoo. No era como si estuviera perdido, transitando solo por ahí. Se conocía los caminos de memoria. El, era un chico independiente a sus cortos 5 años. Su viaje, concluyó en la jaula de los leones, los cuales, estaban fuera de servicio por el momento. Desde las afueras de la atracción, divisó un peluche de lo que parecía ser, un Kyuubi— ¿Mhn? ¿Y esto? —lo tomó, alzándolo con sutileza. Seguramente, algún niño lo había perdido. El grito despavorido de una mujer, le sacó de sus casillas. Naruto...estaba dentro de la jaula. ¿Cómo llegó hasta ahí? Nadie sabe. Y ni si quiera parecía asustado. Mas bien, estaba contento de estar tan cerca— ¡O-oe! ¡¿Qué crees que haces ahí?!

—Me gustan los leones. Quiero uno de mascota —musitó, justo arriba de una gran roca.

Pero los leones, estaban muy lejos de ser amigables. La razón por la cual, la jaula estaba fuera de servicio, era debido a la época de apareamiento de su raza. Por esas fechas, los felinos, estaban sumamente agresivos y territoriales. Y no iban a aceptar que un desconocido, entrara en su zona de confort. Los asistentes, entraron en pánico.

Obito y los demás, llevaban un buen rato buscando al menor. Gritando su nombre y pensando de forma fugaz: _Si fuera Naruto ¿En donde mierda estaría?_ No tuvieron que buscar más, cuando los aullidos de la gente llegaron a sus oídos. _¡Hay un niño en la jaula de los leones!_ El corazón de Deidara, se paralizó de golpe. El único que podía estar ahí, era Naruto. Con la respiración a mil, echaron carrera hasta el sector del escándalo. Apenas si, pudo dar paso alguno. Sus piernas, temblaban con estridencia sin querer moverse. Estaba paralizado.

— **¡NARUTO!**

Ese grito, le salió del alma. Nadie hacia nada. Los guardias del Zoológico, se movilizaron con agilidad, buscando los dardos tranquilizantes para retener a los animales. El pequeño, ya comenzaba a asustarse. El felino macho, intranquilo, se meneaba de un lugar a otro, intentando subir la roca para cazarlo. Lanzaba zarpazos y gruñía con violencia. Un movimiento en falso, y Naruto...

—N-no...por favor...no... —Deidara, entró en colapso. Sin si quiera pensarlo, se tiró a la jaula. Iría a sacarlo, como fuese— ¡Naruto! ¡No te muevas de ahí! ¡Ya voy! —Rin, logró detenerle. Era demasiado peligroso y el ojiazul, no conocía el comportamiento de los animales.

—¡No lo hagas! ¡Es muy peligroso! —le retuvo la marrón— ¡Deja que los guardias se encarguen!

—¡Déjame! ¡No me importa una mierda! —trató de zafarxe. Pero ella tenía razón. Solo restaba ver, como sufría la impotencia de no poder hacer nada— _Joder...no..._

—Demonios... —volteó Rin— ¡Obito! ¡Tenemos que-...! —no estaba— ¿Obito?

El Uchiha, conocía a los animales. Llevaba toda su vida, trabajando con ellos. Casi de película, se había quitado el traje. Ya estaba dentro de la jaula, para cuando todos notaron su presencia. Hasta Kakashi, había llegado a la escena, alertado por Sasuke.

—¡¿Qué demonios hace ese tonto?! —bramó Hatake— ¡¿Acaso quiere morir?!

— _¿Obito...?_ —el rostro de Deidara, se compungió. Parecía ser, que solo Rin, confiaba en sus habilidades.

El pelinegro, rengueaba con sigilo hasta el macho. Sin hacer ningún movimiento extraño o desconocido para el animal, comenzó a llamar su atención, chasqueando los dedos.

—¡Hey! ¡Hey! —le llamó—. Aquí, _Felix._ Soy yo ¿Te acuerdas de mí? —ya había captado su atención, logrando que dejara en paz a Naruto— Solíamos jugar. Yo te vi nacer, te di leche ¿Me reconoces? —El león, gruñó en tono amenazante—. Sé que estoy en tu territorio. Discúlpame por interrumpirte. Sé que a nadie le gusta que lo molesten mientras folla ¡¿Verdad que si?! —le gritó al público. La gente, estaba más pasmada por su estupidez que por su acto de heroísmo al pedo— Oe...¿Me dejas sacar al niño? Me lo llevo —agregó, arrastrando los pies hasta la roca, para entrar en contacto con Naruto—. Ven, sujétate de mi. No temas. Yo te ayudaré. Confía en mí.

¿Qué motivos tenia Naruto, un niño de apenas 4 años y completamente asustado, para confiar en un viejo desconocido como el Uchiha? Ninguno. Quizás, el aura amistosa que presentaba el pelinegro. No lo sabía. Pero entre quedarse ahí y saltar a sus brazos, no había por donde perderse. Deidara, no tenía más alternativa que depositar su confianza en el idiota.

—Naruto —le llamó el rubio—. Ve con él. Todo va a salir bien ¿Si? —le alentó desde afuera—. Como papá. El te cuidará.

La pensó. Y la dudó. Pero las palabras de confianza, emitidas por su ahora, figura paterna, valían mucho más que otra cosa. Se tiró a él con cuidado, logrando al fin caer en sus brazos. A lo que; al gran rey león, le encabronó mucho. Sin mas preámbulos, se lanzó a atacarle. Afortunadamente, Obito había alcanzado a dejar al Uzumaki fuera de la jaula y tuvo que arremeter a la pelea el mismo. Incluso, con el rubio menor en brazos de Deidara, aun seguían en shock. Rin, se había cubierto los ojos. No quiso ver. De un zarpazo certero, las garras del felino le rebanaron el rostro. El ojinegro, no se quedaba atrás. Tenía la suficiente fuerza como para enfrentarlo. Logró zafarse. Con la mitad de su rostro mal herido, inhabilitado de poder ver bien, producto de la sangre que corría por su ojo, se acorraló contra la pared. No era como si le tuviera miedo a la muerte, mas bien, no quería darle un espectáculo al menor que había salvado hacia un rato, y que ahora, le observaba con temor. De la cueva, salieron las hembras. Los leones, cazan en manada, algo que él sabía muy bien.

—Tch...Felix —berreó Obito, escupiendo parte de la sangre que manchaba sus labios—. Juegas sucio. Así no se vale, hermano.

—¡No te mueras, **papá**! —gritó Naruto, alentándole. Deidara, se ruborizó por completo. Pero bueno. Si su hijo decía eso...

—¿Pa-papá...? —parpadeó, atónito. No entendía un carajo.

Las leonas, no se mostraban agresivas. De hecho, en el reino animal, son ellas las que mandan en la casería. El macho solo se come la presa ya cercenada. Sin embargo, al estar en época de celo, estaban algo...reticentes al olor. El aroma de Obito, era desagradable para ellas, ya que técnicamente también era un macho. Le olfatearon, indecisas. Ese único acto de olerle, le prendió el foco. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Y aunque lo lamentara después, tenía que hacerlo si quería salir con vida de ahí.

—Mierda...voy a tener que _"hacer eso"_ —farfulló, ligeramente avergonzado.

Cuando Kakashi notó, el rostro del Uchiha, automáticamente captó la idea.

—Oh no...Obito _"hará eso"..._

—¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó un hombre.

— _"Hará eso"_ —dijo Rin, girándose para no mirar.

—¿Jah? ¿Qué va a hacer? —cuestionó Deidara.

—¿Les molesta mi olor, no? Ya está. Esto...huele muy mal —dijo, quitándose la polera—. No mas olores feos —agregó, quitándose los zapatos, seguido de los calcetines y del pantalón—. ¡Amigos míos! ¡Esto es, solo un acto de vida o muerte! ¡No se vayan a excitar!

—Y lo dice tan normal... —una gota, cayó por la sien de Kakashi.

—Que puto asco, tío —Sasuke se jue de ahí.

—¿Que estas-...? —Deidara gruñó, tapándole los ojos a Naruto, completamente ruborizado— ¡¿Quién demonios se quiere excitar, idiota?! ¡Hay niños presentes aquí, HMM!

—Lo siento mucho —tragó saliva, decidido a proseguir con el elástico de su boxer—...esto es...¡VOY A-...!

Salvado...por los dardos tranquilizantes de los guardias. Los felinos, se replegaron asustados. El macho, cayó dormido al suelo. Todo había acabado. Todos suspiraron. Y no sé si porque Obito se salvó o porque no alcanzaron a traumarse. Un weon, sacaba fotos como enfermo.

—A facebook esta wea loco.

—Nah...yo quería ver —dijo una chica, pateando una piedra.

—¿Qué les pasa...hm? —una gotita cayó por la nuca de Deidara.

Y así, acabó el hermoso día del show de osos. Los guardias, lograron sacar a Obito de la jaula. No obstante, rápidamente fue trasladado al hospital más cercano. Sus heridas, merecían ser curadas con agilidad o podrían infectarse. Por su parte, el parque no sufrió ninguna multa y al Uchiha, lo terminaron demandando por exhibicionismo. Bueno, su padre se encargaría de los escándalos luego. Si, la gente es pendeja.

 **[...]**

Independientemente de todo el revuelo que se armó con el tema del Zoológico, había alguien, no. Mas bien, dos personitas, que no estaban interesadas en demandas ni en pendejadas. El acto, que Obito Uchiha había acometido dentro de esa jaula, era algo impagable. Deidara, no había pegado ojo esa noche. Recordarlo todo, tan fresco como si sucediese a diario, era un martirio para él. Estuvo a punto de perder a su pequeño, por el cual tanto tiempo lucho. Y gracias a que un desconocido, del cual, solo se hablaban mierdas, se tiró a sacrificarse por él, sin pensarlo dos veces, Naruto estaba con vida. Incluso, siendo herido de gravedad y quizás, marcando su rostro por el resto de sus días. Naruto por su parte, tampoco podía dejarlo pasar. A diario, preguntaba por _su héroe_. Si se encontraba bien o si necesitaba cariño. No había día que no preguntara, si podían ir a verle al hospital. Deseaba darle un regalo. El rubio mayor, estaba confundido. Ya no podía distinguir, si Obito rondaba sus pensamientos por lo que hizo, o...por otra razón mucho más profunda. En más de una ocasión, llegó a estacionar su vehículo a las afueras del centro hospitalario. Su orgullo, le impedía ir como si nada. No le conocía. Era un extraño. ¿Por qué, sentía esa preocupación por él? Y lo peor de todo, era recordar, las palabras de su pequeño: **Papá.** Si. Porque siendo un don nadie, le había llamado así. Le había dado ya, el crédito de ser alguien en la vida de ambos.

¿Y si Obito era realmente...?

 **[...]**

 **Parque de Hokkaido. 14:50PM.**

—Te noto agobiado —comentó Itachi— ¿Sigues mal por lo sucedido en el Zoo? Te has llevado un susto de aquellos.

—No —negó el ojiazul, cabizbajo—. No es eso. Mas bien, eso ya es casi algo del pasado.

—¿Es lo del chico, verdad? Lo veo en tus ojos —expresó el mayor, regalándole una sonrisa de complicidad— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No crees en el amor a primera vista?

—No lo sé. Desde lo sucedido con Hidan... —Deidara, estaba afligido—. A decir verdad, tengo miedo.

—¿Le tienes miedo al muchacho? —redundó—. Si es por lo que me dijiste, que decían de él. Yo de verdad, dudo mucho esa versión. Soy abogado. Me gusta investigar por mi propia cuenta.

—¿Sabes? Yo no creo que él sea una persona así. Bueno, sé que no lo conozco nada de nada pero... —rascó su nuca, intentando hilar bien sus palabras—. No sé cómo explicarlo. Solo...cuando lo vi ahí, dentro de la jaula. No lo sé. El...me infunde una confianza y un respeto muy grande. Aish...ya ni sé lo que digo. Me siento como un quinceañero, perdido en la nada.

—Nobleza.

—¿Eh?

—Se llama nobleza. La palabra que estas buscando —aclaró el Uchiha, levantándose de su banca—. Se mucho de leyes, sin embargo, debo admitir, que no sé nada del amor. Soy algo inculto en ese campo, recóndito para mí. Porque no se estudia, solamente lo sientes. No puedes pensar en el, solo dejarte llevarte, por el. Y de alguna manera es un arte —expresó, con calidez—. Un arte que se perfecciona con los años. Pero...si hay algo que puedo decirte, Deidara...es que no todos los días se encuentra a alguien noble. La bondad y la honestidad, son cualidades que ya no quedan en este mundo desalmado. Y si en mi vida me llego a topar con alguna chica buena...yo de verdad me caso —rió, frotándole la cabeza como gesto de cariño—. Deja de pensarlo tanto y ve a verlo. De seguro está esperando a que vayas.

— _¿Está esperando...?_ —No le temo a Obito. Le temo al amor ¿Y qué pasa si me rompen el corazón de nuevo? No quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo otra vez, hm,

—Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas. Además...¿Qué te hace pensar, que el chico es como Hidan? No hay dos demonios en una vida, sin un ángel que lo resguarde —le guiñe el ojo—. Por cierto, cuando vayas a verlo. Dale mis saludos. Y dile, que si necesita asesoría legal con lo de su demanda por mostrarse, que me llame. Cobro barato.

—Tu ni si quiera deberías cobrarme, hm.

—¿Cuando lo hice? —rió, alejándose—. Como se nota que no revisas tus cuentas.

En efecto. Hacía más de dos años que no revisaba sus finanzas. Nunca tuvo problemas con eso. No tenia ningún cobro realizado. Itachi, era su ángel de la guarda. Ahora, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

 **[...]**

 **Hospital.**

—¿Como se ve, doctor? —incursionó Obito— ¿Ya no estoy guapo?

—Hicimos lo que pudimos. Pero lo feo no se te va a quitar —se burló el especialista—. Es broma, míralo por ti mismo

Creyó por unos instantes, que al verse al espejo, se odiaría. Ah, pero estamos hablando de Obito Uchiha. El jamás se rinde, ni siendo chucky.

—JO-DER... —se masajea la cicatriz—...esto es... —apretó los ojos— ¡Mire nada más! Con esto, voy a matar. No hay nada más sexy, que un macho con cicatrices. Es mi herida de guerra. A las personas les encanta. Ahora sí, que podre follar.

—Un minuto ¿Eres virgen? —casi escupe todo.

—¡Hey, hey! ¡Llego la fiesta! —saludaba Kakashi. Seguido de él, venia Rin con un ramo de flores.

—¡Hey! Adivinen que. Ya no necesito mascara para halloween —se mofó. Los tres, se echaron a reír. Nohara agradecía, que su compañero siguiera del mismo animo que siempre. Realmente, les había dado un susto de puta madre. Como dato curioso, ya no estaba tan interesado en la presencia de la fémina. Obito, ya tenía otras intenciones—. Huh...¿Vienen solos?

—¿Mhn? Si —respondió la marrón—. Pedimos hora libre para venir ¿Por qué? ¿Esperabas a alguien en especial?

—¿Eh? Ah. Eh-...nah. Solo preguntaba —el Uchiha rascó su nuca.

—No me vas a creer lo que encontré en Youtube —expresó Hatake, mostrándole el video. " **Hombre loco se desnuda en jaula de leones"**

—¡A la mierda! ¡Soy famoso! —chilló— ¡Mira nada mas cuantos likes! ¡Y cuantos comentarios! —rió— ¡Todos me apoyan! Huh...¿Qué significa "retraso cognitivo mental"?

—Ehhhh...no quieres saber —Kakashi cerró el video—. Te veías mejor con la venda puesta —se la pone de nuevo.

La puerta de la habitación, fue golpeada con suavidad. Desde el pasillo, una pequeña cabellera rubia se asomaba. Era Naruto, quien traía en sus manitos, una cajita. Se mostraba demasiado tímido como para entrar. Rin, le invitó a pasar. Pero no contaban, conque mas atrás le seguía Deidara. Un tanto, menos tímido pero igual de cohibido que el menor. El único ojo decente de Obito, se iluminó con fulgor, sonrojándose con sutileza.

—Ah...disculpen. No sabía que tenía visitas —murmuró, tomando de la manito al rubio menor—. Podemos volver otro día, hm.

—No, no. Que va —rió Nohara, empujando a Kakashi. Este poco y nada entendia—. Nosotros ya nos íbamos ¿Si? Quédense por favor —musitó más bajito—. Volvemos otro día. Ambos, salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Segundos de silencio, inundaron el ambiente. Tanto Obito como Deidara, se observaron por unos instantes, sin llegar a decir nada. Realmente, no sabía por dónde empezar la conversación. A juzgar por las vendas de su rostro, claramente se había mal herido. Afortunadamente, Naruto no conocía el orgullo o la vergüenza y corrió a hablarle. Algo como para romper el silencio sepulcral.

—Hey, Hola —le saludó, dejando que se subiera a la cama.

—Obi...¿Como estas? ¿Tus heridas duelen? —murmuró el Uzumaki, muy preocupado. Su manita, tocaba sus vendas.

—No. Ya no duelen. Soy muy fuerte —sonrió, mostrando los dientes de oreja a oreja. Deidara llegó a desviar la mirada con nerviosismo. Le parecía jodidamente atractivo, ahora más que nunca. Algo, que seguramente ni él se entendía— Y...¿Ustedes como han estado? ¿Venían pasando por aquí o...?

—Ah. Si. Bien —musitó el rubio mayor, dando giros con los ojos—. Claro. Íbamos pasando y...pensamos que sería bueno venir a ver.

—No es cierto —refutó Naruto—. Papá no dejaba de hablar de ti. Yo quería venir a verte y pues vinimos.

—Oe, no estés hablando cosas si no sabes —le regañó el mayor. Aun mas rojo que nunca.

—¿De verdad? —parpadeó el Uchiha, sonriendo de forma ladina— ¿Solo _tu_ querías verme? —añadió, tirándole la indirecta al pesado de Deidara.

—Tsk...no molestes. El enano ya lo dijo ¿Bien? Así son las cosas —se cruzó de brazos.

Pero Obito, hacía de todo menos dejar de sonreír. Era como si le hubiesen dibujado la mueca en el rostro. Y no importaba cuanto hablara con Naruto, no despegaba la vista del mayor. Realmente, estaba hipnotizado por su presencia. Logró despabilar, solo cuando el Uzumaki abría la cajita. Un regalo, como muestra de agradecimiento por su acto de valor y heroísmo en salvar su vida. La cadenita que traía de bebé, con su nombre. Las cosas para el Uchiha, no tenían un valor comercial. No obstante, objetos de amor como esos, eran imborrables e invaluables para él. Un nudo de nostalgia, se formó en su garganta. No iba a llorar. Pero si tenía que admitirlo, era un llorón. Nunca nadie, le había mostrado un gesto tan bonito en toda su vida. Asintió, dejando que el propio pequeño le acomodara la gargantilla en el cuello.

—Muchas gracias, enano —murmuró, alzando la diestra—. Choca el puño.

—¡Choque de puños! —chocó su puño.

—¿Choque de puños, Deidara? —bufó el Uchiha.

—No jodas.

Obito se echó a reír, casi carcajeando. Como se lo hubiese comido a besos...por ser tan "el". Esa cosa, única, que el tenia, de ser un maldito amargado, pero a la vez, ser tan asquerosamente irresistible. Algo que solo alguien enamorado, podría sentir. Tras un buen rato de charlas y risas, Naruto cayó finalmente rendido ante el sueño. Hacía poco que venía del jardín y realmente, estaba agotado.

—Ya veo. Por un momento, realmente creí que era tu hijo —dijo Obito—. Quiero decir, se parecen tanto.

—Lo sé. Pero...el destino juega de maneras extrañas —respondió nostálgico, divisando como dormía plácidamente sobre el regazo del Uchiha.

—Ya lo creo. Has tenido suerte.

—¿Mhn?

—Jm —sonrió, observando la ventana de su cuarto—. Siempre quise formar mi propia familia. Ya sabes, una pareja y tener hijos. Pero a mis 31 años, acabé rindiéndome a ese sueño. No he tenido suerte. Mi padre me odia. Y la gente, solo inventa cosas de mi.

—Yo nunca creí eso. Quiero decir...las cosas que decían de ti —murmuró, más bajito. Jugueteando con sus dedos, añadió—. Admito que me parecías bastante idiota. Bueno, lo sigues pareciendo. Pero...se ve que tienes un buen corazón. Nob...noble. Además, tienes afinidad con los niños. Pudiste tranquilizar a Naruto en el peor de los momentos y ahora mismo, se ha dormido entre tus brazos como si realmente fueras su-...—acalló. Obito, regresó la mirada al ojiazul, de una manera demasiado penetrante para ser cierta. Deidara apretó los labios—. Tu lo escuchaste. En el Zoológico.

—No soy sordo.

—Ya te he contado demasiado de mi historia. Qué horror. Será mejor que nos vayamos —determinó, encaminándose hasta la camilla—. Dámelo —pero mucho antes de que su mano tocase al pequeño, Obito ya la había jalado hacia él. Casi cayó sobre su cuerpo— ¿Que estas-...? —sus pómulos; se tiñeron carmesí con fulgor.

—Me gustas, Deidara. Y mucho. Sé que apenas te conozco y tu a mí. Pero también sé, que sientes lo mismo por mí. Puedo verlo. En tus ojos. En tu forma de respirar, justo ahora. En tus labios.

—Ghh...animal. No estés inspeccionándome tan fácilmente —protestó, tembloroso del nervio. Un chirrido agudo, comenzó a sonar. Era la maquina cardiaca— ¿Que demo-...? ¿Qué pasa?

—Ah. Es la maquina.

—¿Qué significa?

—Que me está dando un paro cardiaco. Moriré.

—¡¿Que carajos?! ¡Oe!

—Es broma —muy normal—. Es hora de mi droga. Me dormiré en 5 segundos.

—¿Ah...? —una gota se deslizó por su sien.

En efecto. No habían pasado ni 5 segundos, cuando Obito cayó dormido. Deidara poco y nada entendía de medicinas o médicos, pero bueno. Hubiese apreciado un poco mas de charlas, pero ya era hora de regresar. Tomó a Naruto con sumo cuidado de no despertarlo, y lo cargó en su espalda. Ya comenzaba a pesar un tanto el mocosito. Quizás sería bueno dejar los chocolates. Iba a salir como si nada por la puerta...pero algo le retuvo. Volteó. Ahí estaba. Obito Uchiha. Dormido. El hombre que ahora, agitaba su corazón. No estaba pensando realmente. Su cerebro, se desconectó apenas le clavó la mirada.

Por inercia, regresó a su lado, echando una última mirada a su adormecido rostro. _Hermoso._ Incluso con esa venda ahí y con el rostro destruido. Era hermoso. ¿Qué daño podía hacerle...un...besito? Se relamió los labios, para que no estuvieran tan secos, y se cercioró de que no viniese nadie. Temía por el pudor de sus propias intenciones. ¿Era abuso, besar a un dormido? Si no estaba en contra de su voluntad, supuso que no. Ah...pero si está dormido. ¿Tiene voluntad que valga? Joder. Basta de pensar mierda. Se veían jodidamente exquisitos. Apetecibles. No lo dudó mas. En un acto excelso de cariño, conectó sus labios con los suyos de manera suave y sumamente placentera. En su vida, recordaba haber disfrutado tanto un beso. Incluso, si solo era por encimita no más. Cerró los ojos.

Craso error, cerrar los ojos. Unas manos cálidas, sujetaron sus mejillas. ¿Qué mierda? ¿No se supone que estaba durmiendo...? Y lo que era peor, Obito no buscaba solo un _besito_ , le estaba dando **besote**. No pudo zafarse de él. Mas bien, no quiso. De esos besos, que prenden hasta el agua. Sus manos, se engancharon aun mas sobre su piel, comiéndole la boca a vaivenes ansiosos y deseosos. De él. De sentirle más. Su lengua, entrelazándose con la suya, danzando un baile silencioso, al ritmo de un compas que solo ambos comprendían. Simplemente...elegante. Sutil. Nada morboso. Perfecto.

Lentamente, fue despejando camino de su boca. Sus labios, mas rosaditos que pálidos, ahora supuraban jadeos. Obito, resopló sobre los suyos, fatigado con tan, exquisito sabor.

—Demonios...no eres humano —musitó, mordiéndose el borde inferior de la carne—. Sabes a gloria.

—Infeliz...no estabas durmiendo —berreó Deidara, casi sin ganas de regañarlo. No. Y es que se le habían ido las fuerzas del cuerpo. Si no hubiese tenido a Naruto encima...

—Es tu culpa por creerme —admitió, tembloroso—. La última vez que besé de esa forma, fue cuando tenía 18 años.

—¿Eres...? —Obito asintió. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Sobre todo, las invenciones que hacían de él. Mas lejos de la realidad, no podían estar—. Creo...que necesitas ayuda.

—¿Aquí?

—No jodas. Vas a hacer un escándalo —se separó de él, regresando a su postura habitual.

—¿Te molesta eso?

—Ghn... —desvió la mirada, rojito como un tomate. Luego, negó con la cabeza—. Solo espero, que no te vayas al amanecer... —expresó, con timidez—...a Naruto le agradas.

Deidara, se había ido. Pero el mensaje, había sido entregado a la claridad. No supo a ciencia cierta, si lo de Naruto había sido porque a él le agradaba o al propio Deidara. En esas cosas, el pelinegro era más lento que una marmota. En fin.

A los pocos días de la alta médica, Obito apareció en la puerta, de la casa de Deidara. Claro, él le había dejado su dirección anotada en un papelito...por si se le ocurría visitarle como que la cosa no quiere. Todo sea, por Naruto. Ajá.  
Traía solo una mochila y un gatito bebé en brazos. Sabía que el menor, quería una mascota.

—¡Hola! ¿Choque de puños?

—Adiós.

Si. Le cerró la puerta en la cara. Peeeero no duró mucho. Porque a los pocos segundos, le volvió a abrir la puerta, jalándolo del cuello de su camisa. Ups, casi olvida al gatito. Igual lo entró.

Obito pasó la noche ahí. Y la siguiente. Y la siguiente. Y la siguiente. Pero, durmió en el sofá como weon —y el gato en la cama—. A la semana después, claro que se casaron. Deidara, pudo adoptar al pequeño Naruto en su hogar, tal y como se lo había prometido hacia años atrás. Ahora, los tres, formaban una familia consolidada e indestructible por ley. Y el gato, claro. El pelinegro tenía un sueldo estratosférico, por ser el hijo único del dueño del Zoo, aun así, siguió trabajando ahí, pero ahora, dando autógrafos a los pendejos que le conocieron por el incidente. Las chicas, adoraban firmar sus bíceps, cuádriceps y todas las ceps de su musculoso cuerpo de *cof*. Amaba a sus animales, lo hacía por gusto mas bien. Y al final, hizo las paces con Felix. El cual, ahora lamia la herida que le dejó. De alguna manera, gracias a él, estaba con el hombre de su vida. ¿Qué mejor regalo?

—Pts...¡Hey! —le susurró— ¿Me haces otra cicatriz en la nalga derecha? A mi marido le gustan, hehehe...

Uy, que mal, Deidara estaba escuchando todo desde ahí. Y pos le cerró la jaula. A ver si ahora se lo comían vivo o moría de sarna.

—A ver si te rebanan la verga, hm.

* * *

Me diste la idea y lo hice. Escribo este fic, con todo el amor de mi corazón, para la mujer que me hizo inspirarme día a día en el ObiDei, más sublime del mundo. Para ti, Laura. A ver si te saco una hermosa sonrisa, de esas que tanto me gustan.

Cualquier parecido con los personajes, en la vida real, es mera coincidencia [?]. Extraño rolear a Obito :c

No desesperen. Esta historia, continuará...


	2. El verdadero sentimiento

Hola. ¿Recuerdan el hermoso final de ensueño que tuvo el capitulo pasado? Bueno, no se ilusionen tanto. Porque esta mierda, acaba trágicamente. Todos mueren. Así que desinstalen todo.  
Nocierto. Ni se la creyeron tampoco.

 **[...]**

Ha pasado una semana, desde que Obito y Deidara, se consolidaron como una familia feliz. Apostados en el último piso de un lujoso departamento, que ahora pagan entre ambos, Naruto tiene su propia habitación, decorada con los gustos de sus padres. Producto del acuerdo conyugal, todos los miembros de la prole, han optado por tener el apellido del pelinegro. De esa forma, el gobierno japonés se asegura de cuidar los bienes capitales del grupo familiar. Nada que realmente moleste a los rubios. Están contentos con su nuevo integrante. Todo vuelve a la rutina.

 **Parque de Hokkaido. Cafetería Odawa, 14:30PM.**

—No lo sé —murmuró Deidara, afirmando su mentón con la izquierda. Su diestra, pasaba y pasaba, paginas de una revista de folletos— ¿Cual crees que sea mejor? ¿Verde agua o azul marino?

—No sé mucho de tus gustos —acotó Itachi, echando una mirada rápida—. A mí me gusta el rojo.

—No bromees. Rojo no. No soy puta, hm.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas al _señor_ Uchiha? Seguro el podrá ayudarte más —bufó.

—Ese idiota ni se fija donde pisa. ¿Crees que va a estar fijándose en el color de las cortinas del baño, hm? —resopló, dando una bocanada a su pastel—. Me quedaré con las que tienen patitos. A Naruto le gustan, hm.

—Jm...y pensar que nos burlábamos de esto. Quien lo diría. Realmente, pareces toda una mami de primera.

—Bueno... —rodó los ojos—. Si nos ponemos a pensar en ello, la "mami" aquí, seria Obito. Yo no sé cocinar un carajo. El hace todo en casa, cuando yo no estoy.

—¿Un seme hacendoso? Ahora si lo he visto todo —bufó Itachi, dando un sorbo a su café. Acto seguido, se inclinó un tanto hacia su compañero, gesticulando una mueca picaresca— ¿Y? ¿Qué tal te ha ido con tu vida de recién casado? ¿Tú y el ya han...?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —parpadeó el rubio, haciéndose el desentendido. Pero claro que sabía de lo que hablaba, solo que consideraba ser demasiado presuntuoso a la hora de tratar temas tan íntimos. Se retrajo un poquito sobre sí mismo, desviando la mirada con rubor—. Obito duerme en el sofá.

—¿No me habías dicho que el tipo era...?

—Shh... —le acalló, rodando los ojos como si alguien le estuviera oyendo. Nadie le prestaría atención a una conversación tan trivial. Sus nervios le estaban dando la mala pasada. El pelinegro, soltó un bufido, limpiando sus labios con la servilleta— Ya sé lo que dije.

—¿No crees que estas siendo un poco cruel con él? —dobló los labios—. Quiero decir, el hombre hace de todo en casa y encima, aceptó casarse contigo para cuidar del niño, casi sin conocerte. Sin contar, que arriesgó el pellejo por el —añadió con obviedad—. Y yo supongo que tu ya le diste las gracias.

—Ghn...eres molesto a veces —rebatió Deidara, sintiendo el peso de la culpabilidad sobre su dorso. No le había retribuido el acto como correspondía, pensando que tal vez, aquel beso en la clínica; hubiera sido gesto suficiente. En el fondo, sabía que nada de lo que hiciera, podía pagarlo—. Joder, lo dices como si estuviese obligado a entregarme a sus brazos, solo porque es una _buena persona_ —se excusó. El pelinegro, hizo un mohín con desazón ante su comentario.

—No te entiendo, Deidara —determinó, dejando un par de billetes sobre la cuenta—. Tu amas a ese chico. ¿Ya has perdido la cabeza?

Cierto. Completa e inequívocamente cierto. ¿En que estaba pensando? Era un consumado idiota. Y seguramente, el Uchiha llevaba sintiendo lo mismo de hacia días y el, ignorándole como de costumbre. Algo que el rubio sabia hacer demasiado bien para ser verdad. ¿Que debía hacer en estos casos? Nunca llegó a casarse. Sus experiencias como pareja, eran mierda, por no decir nulas. Hidan, su ex novio, se había comportado como una lacra con él. Como un escaparate a sus frustraciones —sin mezclar sentimiento alguno—, accedía a intimar con su jefe. ¿Pero, que importaba eso ahora? Ya no deseaba seguir sintiéndose el juguete personal del Akasuna. Ni mucho menos, un objeto de adoración banal para nadie. Si en esos momentos, pagaba su parte de la cuenta, e iba a casa; probablemente alguien estaría esperándole. Una sonrisa turulata, se plantó inconscientemente en su semblante. Ansiedad. Tras dejar el dinero sobre la mesa, se retiró del café como le lleva el diablo.

¿Debía ablandarse un poco si quiera? Ya comenzaba a sentir pena por los dichos de Itachi. ¿A Obito le gustarán las flores? Pensó, deteniéndose en una florería. Le estaba dando vueltas al asunto, cuando la chica del local, salió a recibirle. Se asustó. Pisó el acelerador y pasó en rojo el weon. No. Chau. Su reloj ya marcaba las 17:40. La botillería estaba en la esquina. Bingo, algo sencillo y sumamente útil para un hombre de su calaña.

Al llegar al edificio, subió el ascensor como de costumbre; esta vez saludando cordial al conserje. Se llegó a espantar del asombro. Casi llegando al pasillo de su piso, un sutil aroma a condimentos le abrió el apetito. Para su suerte, provenía de su apartamento. Como un acompañamiento al aroma, la música suave, llenó sus oídos. Apenas giró la llave, fue recibido calurosamente por Naruto, quien dibujaba en el suelo con unos crayones.

—¡Papá Dei! —chilló el Uzumaki, aferrándose a sus piernas— ¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy? ¿Has trabajado duro? ¿Qué traes en esa bolsa? ¿Es para mí? —hasta el gato, maullaba impaciente.

—¡Ugh! Más cuidado, casi me botas —se tambaleó, tras la oleada de mimos por parte del menor. Le frotó sus alocados cabellos, depositando un beso en su frente—. He trabajado duro como siempre, hm. Ah, no. Esto es... —alzó la bolsa, rebuscando con la mirada al Uchiha—. ¿Está en la cocina?

—¡Mhn! —asintió jovial— ¡Papá Obito cocina Ramen! ¡Amo el Ramen!

—¿Ramen?... —se frotó la mejilla— _¿Hay algo que no sepa cocinar?_

No le bastó mucho para arrimarse a la cocina. Aunque no se esperaba, encontrarlo así. Usando un; tan solo pantalón de buzo y una musculosa blanca, seguido de un mandil; bailaba al ritmo de la música, con la destreza de todo un chef al mando del sartén. Estaba en su mundo, demasiado concentrado como para notar la presencia del rubio. No era como si Deidara fuese a interrumpirlo. Desde ese ángulo, tenía una muy buena vista. La tela, apretaba su trasero de una manera exquisita, dejando muy poco a la imaginación. Una lástima, no poder decir lo mismo de su parte delantera. Carraspeó, dejando la caja de cervezas en el mesón con fuerza, para que se dejara oír. El pelinegro, despabiló.

—¡Ah! —se sobresaltó, a punto de tirar todo a la verga. Sonrojado, rascó su nuca—. Deidara...no te sentí llegar —rió, nervioso.

—¿Como ibas a hacerlo? Tienes la música a todo dar aquí, hm —reprochó, sin mayores ánimos de discutir.

—Sí. Es que es aburrido cocinar solo, nada mas —se excusó, limpiándose las manos para acercarse a él. Deidara, dio un paso hacia atrás, notando como su contrario se apegaba a su cuerpo con demasiada confianza.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —farfulló, incomodo. Un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¿Eh? Te voy a dar un beso de bienvenida —contestó normal. Quiso darle en la boca, pero más avergonzado que otra cosa, el rubio desfiló un poco el rostro, dejando que quedase en la comisura de sus labios. Obito, suspiró. Su expresión facial, dejaba entrever toda la nostalgia de quien, no sabe qué carajo pasa— ¿No te gusta?

—No. Yo... —el ojiazul gesticuló un mohín, negando con la cabeza. Si. La había cagado. Y ni el sabia porque chucha, estaba comportándose como un extraño. Luego de retractarse por su hostil conducta, dejó que su chico le besara como quisiera; tomando sus hombros para afirmarse mejor. ¿Cómo no iba a querer? Su proceder, era eminentemente cariñoso.

El Uchiha, le recibió a gusto; tomando su selecta cintura, con elegancia. Se besaron un par de minutos, dándose atenciones varias en el proceso. Obito procuraba ser suave en su trato. Temía traumarle de mas o que pensara, que sus intenciones eran apresuradas y poco claras. Por su parte, Deidara correspondía a la muestra de afecto, enredando sus finos dedos en su nuca. Sus negros cabellos, se escabullían sedosos entre sus dígitos. No pretendían en lo mas mínimo, detenerse. Poco a poco, la temperatura corporal de sus cuerpos, amenazaba con dejarles caer en tentación. La diestra del mayor, ya se había deslizado a su trasero, dando un masaje dócil. Suministrándole espacio a caer en sumisión, producto del contacto, el rubio se incluyó en el acto, friccionando con sutileza su pecho. Obito, jadeó tembloroso. Sus pectorales, se endurecieron. No disminuyó ni aceleró el vaivén de sus labios. Por el contrario, tenía una resistencia que el mismo no se creía. Aunque no podía decir lo mismo de su _amiguito._ Al cabo de unos segundos, el bulto de su compañero, ya era palpable.

No supo a ciencia cierta, que fue lo que le obligó a separarse. Si la presencia de Naruto, riendo en la sala, a escasos metros de ambos. O simplemente, la mera coincidencia de no sobrepasarse, sin el consentimiento del menor. Un resoplo caliente, se escabulló de entre los labios del ojiazul, dejando ambas manos sobre el pecho de su cónyuge. Se expandía, con ardor, de arriba hacia abajo.

—Es la primera vez que me reciben de esa forma —musitó, sin ganas de separarse mucho de su cuerpo. Su aroma, era embriagador. De manera inconsciente, buscaba sus labios nuevamente, con la mirada. Obito, realmente sabía lo que hacía. Quizás, producto de su edad y el conocimiento previo. Así que se sumó a la causa, juntando su frente con la suya.

—Es la primera vez, que recibo de esta forma —suspiró nervioso, rodeándole con sus fornidos brazos. Más que nada, intentando esconder su vergüenza; tímido—. Ve a darte un baño. La cena estará lista muy pronto —a lo que Deidara, asintió.

Perdida la reunión física, el rubio se encaminó endeble en dirección a la pieza. Sus piernas, flaqueaban con el paso de los segundos. Ese beso...le había dejado; más arriba de las nubes. Etéreamente, masajeó la carne de sus labios con la yema de su índice, aun degustando el sabor de su beso. Cerró los ojos unos segundos. _Ese idiota..._

Luego de un retorcido baño, lidiando contra las reacciones humanas de su propio cuerpo, se cambió de ropa y regresó al comedor, sin si quiera molestarse en secar sus húmedos cabellos. El Uchiha, ya tenía todo listo. Los tres, se sentaron a cenar.

—¡Hoy atrapé una mariposa! —alardeó Naruto, jugueteando con los palillos. El pelinegro, aprovechaba de limpiar sus labios. Estaban llenos de comida.

—¿Si? ¿Y qué pasó? No la veo por aquí, hm —acotó Deidara, engullendo el alimento que masticaba en la boca.

—Se voló —admitió, como si fuese de lo más obvio del mundo—. No puedes capturar algo tan hermoso, papá. No es bueno. La dejé ir.

—¿Joh? ¿De verdad? —delimitó Obito, creando una mueca picaresca en el rostro—. Pues yo tengo uno muy hermoso aquí, en frente de mi. Y no tengo la mas mínima intención de dejarle ir —el rubio mayor, se atragantó con la comida. Naruto, rió. Es chiquito pero no weon.

—Obi... —El Uzumaki sonrió con morbosidad— eres _ardiente_ —Ahora fue el turno del Uchiha, atragantarse. _¿Qué?_

—¿Si quiera sabes, lo que significa ser a _rdiente_? —el rubio mayor, murmuró.

—No lo sé. Pero la señorita Ino, siempre se lo dice a su marido, cuando el va al salón —se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que tendré que hablar con la profesora, h-hm...—una gotita bajó por su sien. El pelinegro esbozó una sonrisa dulce. Hacia un rato que observaba a Deidara hablar — _¿Por que...me miras así...?_ —rehuyendo su mirada, le dirigió la palabra—. Y...¿Co-como te ha ido hoy en el trabajo?

—Todo bien —explicó, bebiendo el caldo—. Hoy Kakashi tuvo libre, así que me tocó a mí reemplazarlo en el turno. Afortunadamente, estaba Rin ahí para darme una mano.

—¿Rin? —parpadeó Deidara, tenuemente incomodo. En cuestión de segundos, su rostro se vino a nada— ¿Estuviste todo el día, solo con Rin?

¿Qué clase de pregunta había sido esa? ¿Podía ser tan solo producto de su imaginación o ...

—¿Qué pasa? —respondió Obito, agregando una sonrisa ladina— ¿Estas...celoso?

— _¿Estoy celoso...? No jodas_ — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres ir a dormir a la tina?

—Si me la llenas de agua caliente, no tengo problemas. Y con espuma, sería mejor —se mofó el Uchiha. Deidara, se levantó de la mesa con intimidación. Se había cabreado. Y no precisamente por la broma de su pareja, si no, por darse cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido su comportamiento. Acomodando su plato por sobre el de abajo, se retiró de la mesa, añadiendo.

—Naruto, te irás a dormir a las 9. No quiero verte cabeceando mañana —y eran 5 para las 9.

—¡Pero-...! ¡Obi me iba a contar un cuento! —protestó Naruto, inflando las mejillas.

—Obito está muy cansado, se irá a dormir.

—No es cierto. No lo estoy —refutó.

—Si lo estas. Has trabajado mucho hoy —Deidara frunció el ceño.

—Tengo mucha energía aun.

—Pues ocúpala en lavar los trastes —la conversación, se prendía.

—Debo bañar a Naruto.

—Yo me encargo de eso.

—No hace falta, yo puedo.

—Ya basta, deja de contradecirme. Es una orden-...

—Tú no me mandas —interrumpió.

—Esta es mi casa. Deja de ac-...

—También es mi casa —y volvió a arremeter— Estamos casados ahora. ¿Lo olvidas? —bufó, determinando sin más. Se levantó de la mesa— Vamos a la ducha, Naruto —Deidara, apretó los puños— Te leeré un cuento de-...

—¡NARUTO ES **MI** HIJO!

Bien...eso...había sido una explosión del tipo Deidara. Y no era como si realmente hubiese dimensionado el poder de sus palabras. Obito, acalló. Por su parte, Naruto se retrajo con temor. Nunca le había visto reaccionar así. Definitivamente, se había excedido. El hecho de no poder tener las cosas bajo control, le estaba pasando la cuenta. Sin expresar nada aparente, el Uchiha, levantó al pequeño en su regazo y lo llevó al baño.

—¿Pa...pá...? —susurró, el ojiazul menor. El recelo, se apoderaba de sus ojos.

—Ven, vamos. Papá ha tenido un día duro hoy. Está muy cansado. Dejémoslo un rato solito —murmuró suavecito. Su marido, quedó en el silencio del comedor. Si...la había cagado de nuevo.

Obito entendía, que incluso mucho antes de aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio, conocía bien poco a Deidara. Uno de esos aspectos, era su mal genio. Su pésimo carácter del demonio, combinado con la poca tolerancia a la frustración, eran una bomba de tiempo. El rubio, acostumbrado a tener bajo control su vida y la de los demás, se consumía en la hoguera de la discordia, tras haberle gritado de esa forma al que ahora, era su cónyuge. Peor aún, con su hijo presente. Se dejo caer, sentado sobre la silla. Por weon, ahora le tocaría a él, lavar todo.

— _¿Qué demonios me está pasando...? Este sujeto...me trae loco._

El departamento, entró en un receso de silencio. Deidara se había encerrado del baño, cuando Obito, terminaba de darle un baño al Uzumaki. El sabia, como distraerle de lo sucedido. Lo que menos quería, era que se llevara una impresión errónea de su padre. Entre juegos y risas, el Uchiha acabó metiéndose a la ducha junto con él. Naruto era curioso con respecto al cuerpo de su ahora, nuevo padre. No acostumbraba a darse baños con el rubio. Y si bien, era un chico como el ojinegro, habían ciertas partes de su cuerpo que no tenían explicación lógica. Como su ombligo, tan diferente al suyo. Sus manos, o sus brazos. Incluso, aquella cicatriz que tantas veces, le robó el sueño.

Tras finalizado el baño, el pequeño, fue depositado en su cuarto. Sin embargo, la oscuridad del lugar atormentaba una cálida velada nocturna. Fue entonces, cuando el ojinegro accedió a leerle un cuento, en el sofá. Lugar, que el propio Obito utilizaba para dormir. A eso de las 2 de la madrugada, ambos, cayeron rendidos en un profundo sueño. Naruto, acabó recostado boca abajo sobre el cuerpo del pelinegro.

Por su parte, Deidara, no lograba conciliar el descanso. Seguía molesto, pero consigo mismo. De vuelta en vuelta, supuraba el frio noctívago con desazón. La cama era demasiado grande, y el...demasiado escuálido. Sin lograr su objetivo con claridad, se levantó de su lecho, en busca de algo para beber a la cocina. No contaba, con lo que se encontraría en el living. Ambos, plácidamente dormidos y felices, sobre el sofá. Por un descuido sin importancia, Obito había olvidado taparles.

— _¿Qué le pasa? ¿Acaso quiere matarlo de un resfriado? Ese tonto..._ — chasqueó la lengua, arrimándose con toda la intención, de llevarse a su bebé al cuarto. Sin embargo, el rostro de ambos, tan juntitos y cercanos a tocarse con suavidad, opacaba las ganas del rubio, de descuidar a su pareja. Porque si bien, deseaba retirar al menor de su regazo, este último, se había aferrado con su manita a su polera con fuerza. Un sentimiento de culpa, apretujó su pecho. No. Más bien... _amor_ — _Soy...un idiota...¿Que estoy haciendo...?_

Ese jalón, le había despertado de la ensoñación. Claramente, no estaba en un sueño profundo. Ambas miradas, se cruzaron entre la penumbra de la habitación. Una lóbrega luz, se escabullía por las persianas de la ventana, iluminando el rostro del ojinegro. _Esa mirada...tan penetrante que tiene._ No dijo nada. Doblegado a la idea de que él, no era su padre ni tampoco digno de tal título, el Uchiha, le entregó al pequeño; con sumo cuidado. Sin embargo, el brazo que tiraba de su hijo, ahora era aprisionado por la mano de Deidara. Algo...quiso decirle. Su orgullo, era más fuerte. Casi como una conexion de telepatía, el pelinegro se levantó del sofá y echo marcha a la habitación del Uzumaki, arropándolo como correspondía. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, recibiendo la frente de Deidara, en su pecho. Su estatura, era su arma más poderosa en casos como esos. Completamente sometido, tomó su mano.

—Hace frio hoy...ven a dormir conmigo...

Le jaló hasta la habitación. Adiós sofá. Hoy...Obito duerme en su recamara. Ese lugar espacioso y frio, ahora tenía un dueño.

 **[...]**

—¡Naruto! ¡Regresa acá, hm! —bramó Deidara, corriendo detrás de Naruto. Corría por la casa, completamente desnudo— ¡Si no me dejas ponerte la ropa, te resfriaras!

—¡No quiero ir! —chilló de vuelta, escondiéndose detrás del sillón. Un berrinche de aquellos— ¡Quiero quedarme en casa a jugar con Obi!

—Obito no puede quedarse contigo —suspiró, rendido ante su demanda—. Tiene que ir a trabajar.

—Y de hecho, llegaré tarde por tu culpa —agregó el Uchiha, con un trozo de pan en la boca. Acomodaba su chaqueta con destreza, mientras tragaba lo que le quedaba en los labios. Se abalanzó hasta el rubio mayor, quitándole la ropita del Uzumaki—. Vamos, ponetelos. Prometo pasar tiempo contigo el fin de semana.

—¡No quiero! —refutó negándose. Infló las mejillas, todo rojito—. Quiero ir al trabajo de papá —musitó con penita.

—Puedes venir a mi trabajo si quieres, hm —propuso Deidara.

—No. Tu trabajo es feo. Quiero ver a los animales —objetó.

—¿Ya ves, Deidara? Tu trabajo es feo —se burló el pelinegro.

— _Enano del mal_ —Obito se ganó un zape en la nuca— ¿Para qué quieres mas animales? Con Obito tienes de sobra~ —se alejó.

—Soy un animal de aquellos —le guiñó el ojo al menor, en un gesto picaresco—. Salvaje.

—¡Ya te oí, Uchiha! —advirtió desde la cocina.

—Vamos, ven —murmuró con calidez. Una sonrisa, de las que calman a cualquiera—. Iremos juntos al Zoologico mañana.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo. Pero solo si te tapas e _so_ —determinó, algo apenado por su desnudez— ¿Choque de puños?

—¡Choque de puños! —exclamó satisfecho, correspondiendo el gesto de confianza por parte del ojinegro.

 **[...]**

—Me voy ya —anunció Deidara, abriendo la puerta. Naruto, salió disparado hacia el pasillo. Traia consigo una lonchera y su mochila. Ansioso como siempre, saltaba para alcanzar el botón del ascensor— Dios santo...cuanta energía —admitió. Una gota bajando por su sien.

—Pasaré por él a las 17:00 —acordó Obito.

—No hace falta. Yo iré.

—Descuida, no es molestia para mí. Me queda de camino —insistió. El ojiazul concluyó con un movimiento asertivo de cabeza. Seguido de ello, depositó un beso sutil en la mejilla del Uchiha y se retiró. El elevador, estaba por llegar. Sin embargo, al poco marchar del pasillo, la sensación de insatisfacción apretó su pecho. Sus labios, se habían secado de solo remorderle, las ganas de mas. Se volteó, notando que su marido, aun seguía en el marco de la puerta. Seguramente, con la misma impresión amarga de vacio

—Obito... —siseó Deidara, acongojado; regresándose con urgencia a su encuentro. De un empujón, lo entró, jalando su camisa con ansia; bajo un beso ahogado. Se besaron lo suficiente, hasta que el timbre del ascensor, comunicó su llegada. Hasta que el color de su boca, se esfumara por completo. A regañadientes, tuvo que dejarle los labios. El pelinegro, jadeó con sagacidad. Estaba sumamente estimulado por la emoción.

—¿Un rapidito? —insinuó Obito, entre risa.

—¿Quieres dormir en la tina?

 **[...]**

 **Zoológico central, 10:03PM.**

Hoy, hay mucho que hacer. Como de costumbre, Obito llegaba a abrir las puertas del recinto. Los animales, estaban hambrientos. Y con la llegada de la primavera, nuevas criaturitas se asomaban a la luz del sol.

—Muy bien Felix, ya conoces las reglas —comentó el Uchiha, abriendo la jaula. Con el arribo de los cachorros, el macho debía ser separado de las hembras, o acabaría comiéndose o matando a las crías que fuesen de su mismo sexo. Algo ciertamente peligroso y muy ortodoxo, contando con lo difícil que era tener bebes para el—. No puedes atacar a tus bebés, te pones pendejo —el felino, le gruñó de vuelta, como chistando. En respuesta, el humano le sacó la lengua. Era hora de traer la manguera para regar el pasto. Kakashi, se asomó— ¡Hey! ¡Has llegado 10 minutos tarde hoy! ¡Te lo van a descont-...!

Pero...no venia solo. La sonrisa del Uchiha se extinguió, tras reparar, en la presencia de quien ya conocía y temía encontrarse por esos lados. Su padre. El dueño del zoo. La alegría, se borró de su semblante, optando por tomar uno mucho mas inocuo. Uchiha Madara, estaba ahí. Bastó un trivial gesto de dedos; por parte del progenitor, para que el pelinegro se engrifara su resto. Y es que cada vez que su padre quería hablar con él, jamás era para algo bueno. Ambos, remataron la visita en la oficina del patrón. Obito, estaba incomodo. Madara era un hombre de pocas palabras. Pero cuando se trataba de dar sermones o anuncios, nunca empobrecía el dialogo con temas banales o sin sentido. Sin contar, la áspera relación padre e hijo, que ambos llevaban durante años. Los roces familiares, eran un calvario para el menor. A juzgar por la expresión facial que denotaba el rostro del dueño, claramente, no era nada bueno. Como una forma de romper el silencio, el cuidador del zoo, le sirvió una taza de té. Dudaba si, que realmente se la bebiera toda. Ya conocía al hombre que ahora, se sentaba frente a él; con aires de prepotencia.

—Padre, yo-…

—Eres un inútil de primera —declaró.

Bien. Comenzando una conversación de esa manera, nadie podría sentirse halagado. Obito, sonrió ladino. Por muy efusiva que hubiese sido la determinación de su padre, ya estaba acostumbrado a tratar con él; por lo que no le sorprendía para nada su actitud. El Uchiha menor, extrajo un cigarrillo de su chaqueta y suspiró.

—Ya tienes claro, que tus abogados pueden con la demanda.

— ¿Crees que una demanda por exhibicionismo me asusta? —redujo Madara, arrugando el sobrecejo. Poco a poco, la plática se disolvía; entorno al carácter enclenque del progenitor. No parecía, haber comparecido al reencuentro para discutir. Obito, tragó saliva, incómodo con su nuevo semblante—. No he venido para insultarte como de costumbre, si es eso lo que crees —señaló—. En realidad, he venido para decirte…que estoy muy orgulloso de que seas un Uchiha.

En blanco. Ese era el único color que rondaba los pensamientos del ojinegro menor. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando? ¿O era simplemente, una mala broma? Nunca en la vida, había oído a su padre, demostrar algo tan serio y profundo. Madara, esbozó una sonrisa sagaz. El hijo, se ruborizó del retraimiento; se había abochornado el ambiente. Poco y nada, pudo decir. Las palabras, no pretendían salir de entre su timidez. El humo del cigarro, escurría como las cenizas de un fogón, por sus labios.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te han comido la lengua los leones? —arremetió.

— ¿E-eh? —despabiló, espoleando los parpados—. N-no…es solo que…—negó con la cabeza. El tabaco, se había consumido casi solo—…no me lo estaba esperando de ti. Creí que estabas molesto, como siempre.

—Puede que lo esté, pero claramente, no es producto de lo sucedido en la jaula de los leones —adjudicó—. Lo que hiciste ahí, fue un acto de valor y heroísmo, que solo un miembro de nuestra familia podría concebir. Estoy orgulloso que seas mi hijo…—arqueó una ceja— pero eso no quita que seas un inútil.

—Bueno…no podía ser perfecto ¿No?

—Nadie lo es —aclaró el Uchiha mayor. Elevó la vista, perdiendo la conexión de la conversación. Unas simples palabras vagas, no iban a compensarle el verdadero e inaudito, sentimiento de cortesía que sentía. Se encaminó hasta la puerta de la oficina, bosquejando una expresión imparcial en el rostro—. Acompáñame. Tengo un regalo para ti.

Más anonadado que otra cosa, Obito le siguió el rumbo. Sus pasos, acabaron sosegados a la espalda de su progenitor. No era _común_ que Madara hiciera obsequios de esa índole, mucho menos, a alguien como él ojinegro. Tras llegar al estacionamiento, un lujoso vehículo negro, relucía entre las radiaciones del sol.

—Ya era hora —dijo Madara, acomodando sus anteojos de sol, sobre el puente de su nariz. Del interior de su chaquetón, extrajo las llaves del carro. Fueron lanzadas a las lerdas manos de Obito—. Adelante, es todo tuyo —determinó, respondiendo a la estúpida cara que su hijo ponía. Probablemente, atolondrado por la emoción de la sorpresa.

Obvio que el pelinegro aceptó el regalo. De hecho, no lo pensó dos veces al correr hasta él para encenderlo. El ronroneo del motor, acarició el pedal del acelerador con exquisitez. Claramente, un vehículo de último modelo, con asientos de cuero y tablero digital. La sonrisa, se le había estampado en el rostro; como cual niño pequeño probando un nuevo juguetito. Obito estaba demasiado ocupado probando el estero de la música, como para captar el último mensaje de su padre. Su voz, se había perdido en los estruendosos bajos traseros. Siguiendo sus propios instintos infantiles, se dio una vuelta rápida por el asfalto. Tenía licencia, pero nunca había conducido un auto de esa índole. Mientras disfrutaba el dulce sabor del éxito, Uchiha Madara respondía a la compañía de Nohara, quien también había llegado a la escena, alertada por los sonidos. Rin sonreía, cuchicheando cosas con su contrario. El último comentario, le desfiguró el rostro. Notar la felicidad indómita de su hijo, no le era suficiente razón para ignorar el comunicado. Le llamó con el dedo, atrayendo su atención con claros signos de incomodidad.

— ¿Cuándo tenias pensado contármelo? —Uchiha Obito, acalló. Si bien, tenía el conocimiento de lo que decía, no estaba seguro de confirmar la información. La fémina, acabó por desviar la mirada sumamente nerviosa. No tenía ni la menor idea, de que el azabache, no conocía el nuevo estado civil del cuidador del zoo. Demasiado silencio comenzaba a encresparle— ¿Y bien?

— _Lo siento_ —susurró Nohara, excusando su torpeza. Estaba contenta por él, pensando en la imagen familiar que tendrían al dar una vuelta, todos juntos. Obito negó con la cabeza. No era su culpa, sino la suya.

—Supongo que no vas a quitármelo ahora. ¿O sí? —obvió.

—Es una opción —gruñó de vuelta—. Si no me respondes de forma coherente.

—Jm —sonrió Obito—. Si vas a ponerme condiciones, —agregó, entregándole las llaves— aquí tienes las llaves de vuelta.

Madara exhaló con hastió. No importaba que tan duro fuese con la personas, no era su estilo ser un individuo que faltase a su propio honor. Su palabra, era ley. E independientemente de la cagada que le tuviese molesto, no iba a quitar lo que regalaba. Se las negó, chasqueando la lengua.

—No sé qué clase de estupideces estés haciendo con tu vida privada, Obito. Pero no voy a apoyarlo —estableció, juntando el entrecejo—. No si se trata de la fortuna familiar. Sabes muy bien como son las mujeres-…

—Es varón —aclaró, sin tapujos—. Su nombre es Deidara —El Uchiha mayor parpadeó. No precisamente porque estuviese sorprendido por su orientación sexual, si no, por las ideas absurdas que a leguas, reflejaba en sus ojos. El solo hecho de nombrar a _Deidara_ , le daba diabetes.

—Me tiene sin cuidado, donde andes clavando la verga —dijo Madara—. No quiero que andes regalando el apellido.

—Estoy enamorado de él —se defendió el ojinegro, más firme que antes. Sin darle muchos miramientos a la presencia de Rin—. Por fin, tengo la familia que siempre quise. Un marido al cual respetar y un pequeño hijo del cual cuidar.

—¡¿Acaso has perdido la razón?! ¡Ese no es tu hijo! —vociferó— Ni los conoces, no tienes idea de la clase de persona que son.

Pero no importaba que clase de razones le diese, para el muchacho de la cicatriz, eran absurdas y vagamente descartables. El dialogo, llegó a su fin. Obito, dio una sutil reverencia, despidiéndose de ambos. Más no así de Nohara, quien le siguió el paso. Tenía trabajo que hacer, ya que el Zoológico, se encontraba a portas de abrir sus puertas. No le era relevante, si su progenitor abalaba o no su decisión, no iba a renunciar a ella por nada del mundo. Por fin, sentía que había hecho algo bien en su vida. No iba a retractarse. Los aires se calentaron. El ambiente entre ambos, era hostil. Nada de qué preocuparse o que no hubiese pasado de antaño. A Madara, no le quedó de otra…que callar. _Terco como una mula_ , la descripción grafica de su hijo. A regañadientes, abotonó su chaqueta larga y se retiró. Tarde o temprano, tomaría cartas en el asunto.

 **[…]**

Ahí estaba, como cada tarde. Obito le esperaba sobre su cama, completamente desnudo. Ya no iba a contenerse. ¿Una semana conviviendo con él? No solo de besos vive el hombre, ni mucho menos, un hombre como Deidara. Le importaba bien poco, si Naruto oía algo en la habitación contigua. Esa, era su noche. A lo que los lujuriosos ojos del Uchiha, respondían supurando el deseo. Tan hermoso.

Con la destreza de sus dedos, resolvió el cinturón de su pantalón. Delinear los músculos de su vientre, era casi como una caricia escultural. Y lo que ahí aguardaba bajo la tela de su entrepiernas, solo aumentaba la imaginación morbosa del acto. El elástico de su bóxer, se desvaneció como agua entre sus dígitos.

 _Es realmente…_

 **[…]**

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —cuestionó Sakura. Su jefe, estaba en cualquier lado menos la tierra. De hecho, el café de su escritorio, casi no humeaba. Llevaba por lo menos unos 5 minutos, esperando que firmara los papeles de la mañana.

—Ah…si, hm —despabiló Deidara. Rascó su mejilla, con su dedo índice— ¿Me decías? —el brillo cristalino de sus orbes azules, le delataban. Sumado a ello, el sonrojo febril de sus mejillas. Rehuyendo de la mirada ajena. Jugueteando con el botón retráctil de su bolígrafo, la hiperactividad de sus movimientos le robaba el aliento.

 **Corporación Akatsuki, 18:03PM.**

—Lo noto muy ansioso. Esta muy rojo —acotó Haruno, ladeando la cabeza— ¿Tiene fiebre?

—No. Yo solo…—negó, dejando salir un suspiro caliente de entre sus labios— pensaba en el reino animal.

—Veo que le ha golpeado fuerte lo del Zoológico —rió la pelirosa. Con toda la confianza del mundo, agregó—. No tiene nada de malo, soñar despierto. Debería hacer realidad esos pensamientos —le guiñó el ojo.

—¿Jah…? —parpadeó, jodidamente nervioso. Como si realmente, estuviese leyendo sus intenciones en esos momentos. Menos mal, que su escritorio tenía el alto suficiente como para esconder sus _reacciones_ — ¿Qu-que tonterías estás diciendo? Ya dame lo que has traído, joder. Has tu trabajo. Para eso te pago, hm —gruñó.

—Usted no me paga. Lo hace el señor Sasori —resopló, llevando sus manos a la cintura—. Bueno, de todas formas, yo no soy la que anda en las nubes —expresó, con obviedad—. Fírmeme estas solicitudes.

La punta del lápiz, casi rasgaba las hojas. Deidara estaba sulfurado con su propia torpeza. Dejar al descubierto sus más íntimas intenciones, frente a su secretaria, no le enorgullecía para nada. El problema vendría cuando se tuviese que despegar de la silla. Firmando y firmando, sin la capacidad de leer lo que rallaba, el intercomunicador resonó.

— _Deidara, te quiero en mi oficina._

Sasori. Como siempre, haciendo uso de su dulce voz. De un tranco, tomó una carpeta azul y salió disparado por la puerta principal, dando empujones a la ojiverde; quien poco y nada entendía. De llegada a su oficina, el bermejo se despedía de un par de hombres y una que otra mujer. Parecían cerrar un trato, reverenciándose entre ellos. No estaba feliz. El ambiente se tendía discrepante, en torno al rubio. Quizás, producto de la reunión. Le invitó a sentarse, ofreciéndole un vaso de agua. No le llamaba la atención su expresión ansiosa, ni si quiera el hecho de que Deidara, se daba un trago en seco y se sentaba. El Akasuna, tecleaba en su computador con destreza. Demasiado concentrado en lo que hacía, el ojiazul optó por guardar silencio a la espera de su intervención. Mudez, que acabó crispando a Sasori.

—No me sirve de nada, tener tu cara de idiota ahí.

—Es la única cara que tengo, Danna —se defendió, sin más.

—Ya veo —suspiró, quitándose los anteojos. Dio un giro en su silla, cruzándose de manos sobre el escritorio—. Veo que no te interesa para nada esta compañía.

—Los números no dicen eso, hm.

—Es curioso —expresó el pelirrojo, afirmando su espalda contra la silla—. Los caballeros que acaban de irse hace un rato, eran de Empresas Sunagakure. Ellos me han dicho todo lo contrario —prosiguió—. De hecho, estoy pensando seriamente en cerrar trato con ellos. Su líder, Gaara, es un aficionado innato a la juguetería de la nueva era.

— ¿Juguetería de la nueva…era? —pestañeó.

—Así es —afirmó Sasori—. Tecnología virtual, Deidara. Me refiero a videojuegos.

— ¿Ha perdido la cabeza? —Protestó Deidara, horrorizado con la declaración—. La corporación Akatsuki, siempre se ha desempeñado en juguetes de madera. Son nuestro logotipo a seguir. Ninguna otra empresa en el mercado, fabrica juguetes a base de modelos antiguos, hm.

—No me dejas otra opción. Claramente, mi representante de Marketing está muy ocupado jugando a la _casita_ , en vez de preocuparse por lo realmente importante.

—Gnh…—el ojiazul, frunció el ceño. No iba a reclamarle nada. Después de todo, era su jefe. Y de alguna forma irónica, tenía la razón. El tema con Obito le mantenía por las nubes. Se mordió la lengua, suspirando vencido. Sasori no conocía la relación que mantenía con el Uchiha. Pero últimamente, pasaba mucho tiempo en _permisos_ , producto de la dependencia con su nuevo hijo—. Lo siento, Naruto me ha tenido algo atareado. Prometo concentrarme más y mejorar esos números, h-hm…

—Entiendo a la perfección lo que estas pasando. No, de hecho no. No tengo hijos —decretó, arqueando una ceja—. Pero necesito que vuelvas a ser el mismo Deidara de siempre, o te haré limpiar el escusado de Kakuzu. Y eso, créeme que huele mal.

—Ni que lo mencione —la última vez, casi se muere. Asintió, más decidido que nunca—. No se preocupe, haré todo lo posible por recuperar las inversiones. Tengo un par de estrategias en mente, que aun no ocupo —expuso. Y cuando Deidara metía una idea en su cabeza, nadie se la sacaba. Entre diálogos, la pantalla de su móvil vibró. Era un mensaje de Obito. La hora había pasado volando y Naruto, ya estaba en casa con él. Casi por inercia, una sonrisa embobada se dibujó en sus labios: _Te estamos esperando en casa. ¿A qué hora llegas? Te tengo una sorpresa._ La palabra "sorpresa", por esas horas, atacaba como un incisivo en la mente del rubio. Mil y una imágenes se venían a sus pensamientos. ¿Y si con eso, se refería a… _aquello?_ Suspiró agobiado por sus latidos. A pesar de que estaba inmensamente feliz, solo contestó con un: _Vale._ Siempre digno. Elevó el cuerpo de la silla y reverenció—. Si eso ha sido todo, Danna, me retiro —sonrió muy alegre.

Ya ni la carpeta era necesaria, por lo que la dejó sobre su escritorio. Toda la felicidad que desbordaba de sus rosaditas mejillas, se opacó en un segundo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—¿Eh…? —se detuvo de golpe.

—Los de Sunagakure me trajeron un regalo —murmuró—. Vino chileno. Estaba pensando en que podríamos compartirlo.

Helado. El cuerpo, se le había paralizado por completo. Su diestra, no había llegado a tocar la manija, cuando esta dio un trémulo temblor. Sasori, no estaba dándole una invitación. Era una orden. Un mandamiento. Parte de un lenguaje, que solo ellos dos conocían.

—Bébelo conmigo —demandó, destapando el corcho de la botella. Olfateó el aroma, deleitándose con el cuerpo de su sabor—. Huele delicioso.

—N-no creo que sea buena idea —se excusó, incomodo—…beber e-en horario de oficina, h-hm

— ¿Mhn? —dijo Akasuna, vertiendo el licor en dos copas— ¿Desde cuándo te ha preocupado eso? Lo hemos hecho un montón de veces.

—S-si pe-pero…

—Vamos, siéntate —acotó, caminando hasta su contrario. Con un movimiento maestro, el pelirrojo logró trabar el pestillo de la puerta—. **Relájate**. Hoy ha sido un día duro para todos —musitó, cerca de su oído.

Ese tono de voz, tan meloso, solo podía significar una cosa. La distancia entre ambos, se había vuelto sutilmente peligrosa. De un vuelco, Deidara voló al escritorio, bebiendo de golpe el alcohol. Arrugando la nariz, murmuró.

—Está demasiado dulce. No me gusta, hm —determinó, sintiendo el peso de las manos contrarias, sobre su hombro. El presidente, le obligaba a tomar asiento. Empujándole de esa forma, era imposible escapar. Deidara tragó saliva, rehuyendo de la escena con sus propios movimientos. Pero el pelirrojo era mucho más rápido, y ya había desatado su coleta; alertando sus sentidos— ¿Q-que hace…?

—Ya te lo he dicho antes. Me gustas mas con el cabello suelto.

—Da-danna…no creo qu-…

—Está realmente muy bueno —halagó el jefe, tras beber un sorbo de su copa. Con una expresión ansiosa, acabó por girar la silla del rubio. La posición defensiva de Deidara, no era un impedimento para él. Dejar riendas sueltas a sus deseos, era lo que más primaba en esa habitación—. Ha pasado un buen rato, desde la última vez que nos vimos —agregó, desabotonando el cinturón de su pantalón. No. Sasori no iba a detenerse. El ojiazul, se retrajo en su silla, minimizándose ante él—. Tu cabello…—musitó, olisqueando la fragancia de sus hebras doradas—…tan dulce…

—Danna…por favor…—objetó Deidara, intensamente ruborizado—…a-aquí no. Alguien podría vernos.

—La puerta está cerrada. Yo soy el presidente de la corporación, nadie se atrevería a entrar —decretó sin más, deslizando su cremallera con delicadeza—. El vino está haciendo efecto ¿Por qué no pruebas un poco más de él?

La mano del bermejo, ya hacia presión contra la nuca del representante. Exigiéndole de forma autoritaria a bajar la cabeza, Deidara forcejeó a contraria. No. Esta vez, realmente era distinto. Esta vez, realmente no quería. Su marido y su hijo le esperaban en casa. ¿Cómo podría ser capaz, de verle a los ojos luego de hacerlo? Más que vergüenza, la mirada torcida que entregaba en aquel instante, era de repulsión. En el momento en que sus labios, dieron contacto con la tibia piel de su genital, un par de lágrimas brotaron con infamia. Sasori, había captado el mensaje.

— ¿Tan desagradable soy? —susurró, a solo centímetros de su rostro. Un gesto de cálida compasión, acarició el mentón ajeno. Su dedo pulgar, removió con finura la humedad de su pómulo derecho. Ni el propio Deidara, estaba consciente de lo que sus sentimientos provocaban ya. Negó con la cabeza—. No. No es eso ¿Verdad? —Sonrió Sasori, en respuesta a su silencio— Alguien más —agregó, casi en un ronroneo—. Alguien más…me ha robado a mi _chico…_

— ¿S-su…su chico? —redundó el rubio, atónito con la declaración contraria. ¿Es que acaso, podía ser posible que Sasori se hubiese…encariñado a niveles superiores, de él? Como si de una película de terror se tratase. Deidara, retrocedió. El bermejo le entregó un pañuelo de tela blanco.

— _Game Over._

El juego, había llegado a su fin. Con una expresión derrotada, el pelirrojo acomodó sus prendas de vestir y regresó a su escritorio. Más que sometido, su mirada denotaba mucha vergüenza. Vergüenza de sus propias acciones o pensamientos. Jaló la botella desde la etiqueta, y la empinó a sus labios. No hay copa que llene su fracaso. Hay mucho de qué hablar. Poco por lo cual explicar.

—Vete —demandó el presidente—. Quiero ese reporte en mi escritorio, mañana por la mañana.

Parpadeó. Al principio, desconcertado. La escena era mucho más confusa de lo que creyó. En realidad, nunca llegó a pensar que le afectara tanto. Se levantó de su silla, dando una última reverencia, antes de murmurar con lisura.

—Nos vemos mañana, Danna…

Nuevamente, a pasos de la puerta, fue retenido sorpresivamente por su dirigente. Tirando de su brazo derecho, le plantó un beso ahogado. Un último beso. Algo así como una sentencia de inferioridad, ante el representante. Con ese simple gesto, sellaba el trato. Deidara no opuso resistencia. No tenía sentido hacerlo. El daño era colateral. De una forma u otra, nunca hubiese funcionado. Salió raudo por la puerta.

Culpa. _¿Por qué debería sentirme así? No he hecho nada malo,_ pensó. A esas horas, las luces de los pasillos se apaciguaban al anochecer. De camino al estacionamiento, toqueteó el borde de sus labios, saboreando por última vez, el exquisito elixir de ser un amante furtivo. No era tan terrible. Aun así, el fuego en su interior quemaba. Ira, impotencia, asco. Jodidamente irritado consigo mismo, de no haber podido hacer nada al respecto, se adentró en su vehículo. A toda velocidad, tomó la intersección de camino a casa. La cuestión ahora era, con qué cara ver a su marido. Trémulas, sus manos apretujaron el manubrio.

— _Traidor…_

 **[…]**

— ¡Obi! —chilló Naruto, completamente lleno de crema pastelera en el rostro— ¡¿Crees que ha papá Dei le guste la sorpresa que le hemos preparado?!

—Claro que sí. Ya verás cómo le va a encantar —le guiño el ojo. Idea del menor, ambos habían estado toda la tarde preparando un dulce pastel de chocolate. El favorito de Deidara. Y claro, como una forma de _abuenarse_ con los recientes acontecimientos. La relación hostil entre ambos, incomodaba a Obito. De paso le mostraría el nuevo coche que su padre le había regalado. Ansiaba poder dar una vuelta con los dos. Sin embargo, los minutos pasaban raudos, y la demora de su cónyuge ya hacía estragos en su imaginación— _Dijo que venía en camino. Pero se ha tardado más de una hora ¿Y si le pasó algo en el camino?_ —redundó.

—Papi…—murmuró— ¿A qué hora llega papá?

—Descuida, debe de estar por llegar ya —le calmó, cogiendo su teléfono móvil—. Le marcaré —afirmó, buscando su nombre en el directorio. Para su sorpresa, las llaves de la puerta fueron más rápidas. Deidara había llegado. Oportuno, el Uchiha salió de la cocina a su reencuentro— ¡Deida-…! —tarde. El rubio mayor, voló desde la entrada hasta su cuarto, dando un portazo tosco a la madera. Completamente anonadado, Obito se encogió sobre sí mismo. El Uzumaki, le siguió con nostalgia— _¿Qué ha sido eso…?_

— ¿Papá está…? —musitó, preocupado.

—No pasa nada. Quizás necesitaba pasar al baño. Yo hablaré con el ¿Si? —le tranquilizó, frotando su cabeza.

Fue a su búsqueda, dando cuenta que ni los zapatos se había quitado en la entrada. Algo sumamente inusual en el. Por lo regular, Deidara era jodido con el tema de la limpieza. Tras no escuchar sonido detrás de la puerta, dio un golpe sutil con el nudillo de su dedo índice.

—Deidara…te estábamos esperando —llamó al interior—. Naruto y Yo tenemos una sorpresa para ti.

No hubo respuesta.

—Hey… ¿Estás bien…?

Nada.

—Amor _-…_

— _¡No me llames así!_

— _¿Y a este que bicho le picó ahora?_ —suspiró—. Oye… ¿Por qué no me abres la puerta y-…?

— _Lárgate._

Obito hizo un mohín, incoherente a las palabras del rubio. ¿De la nada venía a decirle cosas como esas? Ni explicaciones daba. No iba a discutir con él, pero tampoco haría vista gorda al problema. Afirmó su cabeza a la puerta, murmurando más bajito.

— ¿De verdad quieres que me vaya?

Nuevamente silencio. Naruto se asomó desde la cocina, mas confundido que el propio Uchiha. Bien…supuso que eso sería todo por ese día. Resoplando con suavidad, se retiró en silencio.

— _Supongo que hoy me toca dormir en el sofá._

Poco y nada entendía de los acontecimientos que rondaban el misterioso comportamiento de su esposo. Pero si una cosa era clara. Cuando Deidara pedía estar solo, había que obedecer. O una tercera guerra mundial se desataría.  
No…quizás, en esos momentos, tal vez, solo tal vez, debió haber derribado la puerta. Mordisqueando su puño izquierdo, Deidara lloraba en la penumbra de la pieza. Su peludo amigo felino, quien pasaba por la cama, sucumbió a un abrazo asfixiante por parte del rubio.

— _Soy un completo estúpido…_

Quizás podrían tachar su comportamiento como infantil o despreocupado, ya que si bien, se sentía para el culo, de alguna manera había dañado la susceptibilidad de su hijo. El cual, se había esmerado en prepararle algo. Cuando el silencio noctívago, arribó al departamento, Deidara renació de la habitación. Impulsado por el hambre, se dio un paseo a la habitación de Naruto. Una de sus virtudes más apreciables, era el no ser rencoroso. Ya le recompensaría de alguna manera. El apetito, crujía en sus entrañas. Sin poder ver un carajo, chocó contra la punta de una silla. Pudo jurar, escuchar cómo se quebraba su dedo meñique. _La puta madre._ Se sobó como le lleva el diablo, frotándose a saltitos hasta el living. Esperaba ver al ojinegro durmiendo ahí, pero no. No estaba ahí. _¿Qué demonios?_

De pronto, la cerradura de la puerta de entrada se giró. El Uchiha traía consigo una bolsa de compras. Probablemente, se pondría a beber a solas ahí. El Reloj ya marcaba la una de la madrugada. Sin expresar ningún sentimiento aparente, dejó las llaves en el colgador y se quitó los zapatos de descanso. No necesitaría prender la luz, para notar la presencia de su cónyuge.

—Te guardamos pastel en el refrigerador, por si tienes hambre.

No supo realmente que le dolió más. Si el tono de voz, frívolo y apático de Obito, o su maldito dedo —seguramente deformado—. Haciendo amago de no prestar mucha atención, chasqueó la lengua y se retiró a asaltar la cocina como vil mapache nocturno. Apenas divisó la desproporción irregular del pastelito que su pequeño había hecho, sus azulados orbes se humedecieron con notoriedad.

— _Es perfecto_ —llegó a susurrar, inconscientemente.

—Y eso que no lo has probado aun —admitió Obito, sonriendo ladino—. Te darás cuenta que tiene mi toque especial.

— ¿Tu _toque_ dices, ah? No le quitaras todo el crédito a mi hijo, hm—acotó Deidara de forma sarcástica. Sin muchos miramientos, tomó el trozo que yacía en el pequeño plato y le dio una probadita. Ciertamente…le había dejado helado. En su vida, recordaba haber probado algo tan rico. Recordó, incluso el sabor de los pasteles que solía comer con Itachi en el café de la plaza central. Nada se comparaba a ello. Una sonrisa orgullosa, se dibujó en los labios del Uchiha. Era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo, así que simplemente lo tragó y desvió la mirada.

— **Nuestro** , hijo —acotó, dando media vuelta.

Mierda. Esa estúpida manía que tenía el ojinegro de hacerle sentir tan culpable de sus cagadas. A solas, prácticamente tragó el dulce. Y tras limpiarse la comisura de los labios, regresó al living. Su marido permanecía sentado frente a la TV. En su mano derecha, portaba una cerveza negra. Única cerveza, que la fina garganta de Deidara soportaba. Como que la cosa no quería, el rubio se deslizó suavemente hasta caer sentado a una distancia _prudente_ de su contrario. El programa, se veía interesante. No había mucho de lo cual hablar. Habiendo olvidado el incidente con Sasori, se limitó a observar la pantalla. Obito, tomó un sorbo de la botella, obviando la presencia de su chico. Sonrió, sutilmente embobado con su reacción tan propia de él. Deidara, tenía la boca seca. Sus ojitos, incursionaron en la bebida de su compañero. Este, se cruzó de piernas, alzando su brazo izquierdo sobre el respaldo del sofá.

— ¿Quieres? —le ofreció, alzando el vidrio.

—No, gracias —respondió, en total vanidad.

—Esta deliciosa —dijo Obito, dando otro sorbo—. Hoy hizo mucho calor. Te refrescará.

—Ya te dije que no quie-…pensándolo bien, si quiero —consintió, abriendo el mismo una botella. Todo, para llevarle la contradictoria a propósito. Cualquier tipo de movimiento en falso que hiciera, avivaría la llama que el propio alcohol, ejercía en su cuerpo. Tenía muy mala cabeza.

Poco a poco y con el transcurso de los minutos, la distancia entre ambos, se fue acortando cada vez más. Obito, se escurría con astucia por el asiento; con total confianza a que su chico, no parecía moverse de su puesto —como queriendo escapar—. Haciéndose el total desentendido, su brazo acabó rodeando el hombro ajeno. Deidara, no estaba para nada incomodo. De hecho, no opuso resistencia alguna. Sus mejillas, ya expresaban lo mucho que le agradó su gesto de cariño. El documental, trataba de animales salvajes. El Uchiha, usualmente veía cosas de esa índole, para incrementar sus conocimientos respecto al trabajo que desempeñaba en el Zoológico. _El reino de los gorilas._ El ojiazul, estaba más concentrado en las imágenes que otra cosa. Su marido, carraspeó.

— ¿Sabías que los gorilas, comparten el 95% del material genético, con los humanos?

—Sí, ya lo sabía —mintió, dando otro sorbo a su botella— ¡Woah! ¡Mira eso! ¡Se pelean! —apuntó a la TV.

—Sí. Eso es para asegurar su territorio —confesó Obito—. ¿Ves el gorila de lomo plateado? Ese es el alfa. El protege a su manada de los invasores. Y a sus hembras, claro.

—Oye… ¿Si era verdad? —Mencionó Deidara— ¿Lo de los monos…?

—Si —rió bajito—. Es verdad. Son muy similares a nosotros. De hecho, ellos suelen tener sexo por placer.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —examinó el rubio, tenuemente ruborizado. La mano de su esposo, acariciaba su hombro con afección.

—Claro. Eso afianza la confianza y reafirma la familia —expresó, esbozando una sonrisa entre bromas—. Nosotros podríamos hacer eso ¿No crees?

—Te pasas, hm —indicó de vuelta, quitando su mano de encima. Copiando a como quien se enoja con un comentario desubicado. Obito carcajeó, no insistiendo más en el semi-abrazo—. De todas formas, no hace falta algo como eso. Yo ya confió en ti.

Silencio. Ninguno de los dos, emitió sonido previo a esas palabras. Posiblemente, porque en el fondo, el Uchiha sentía que estaba mintiendo. Prefirió centrarse en el programa, formándose un ambiente incomodo; entorno a ambos. El rubio, bajó la cabeza.

—No voy a preguntar, que te pasó hoy —manifestó Obito, buscando su mirada con obstinación. Deidara, no correspondió a su visual. Los latidos de su corazón, se habían descontrolado con fuerza—. Yo confió en ti —continuó, amortiguando aun mas sus vocablos— se que serias incapaz de hacernos daño. Incluso ahora…—susurró, aun más cerca de su rostro—. Que te veo aquí, sentado a mi lado, compartiendo aunque sea una simple cerveza, o un programa de televisión —acalló, reincorporándose con deseo—…incluso ahora… **me tienes loco.**

Esa sensación, que tus oídos se tapan por completo y tu vista se vuelve difusa, nublada. Las manos templadas y el latir en la garganta. Esa misma sensación, aun con mil grados de calor encima, dejó expeler un jadeo vaporoso, de entre los labios el rubio.

 _No digas más. Por favor…ya no lo digas. No te atrevas a decirlo…yo…voy a…_

—No tienes idea, —admitió, rozando la punta de su nariz contra su orejita—de lo mucho que te amo.

— _No puedo_ —respiró de vuelta, tragando endebles bocanadas de aire por la boca—. _Yo…_

— _¿Qué es lo que no puedes?_ —jadeó Obito, acariciando su muslo descubierto. Sus labios, repartieron besos elegantes por su cuello y parte de su rostro.

— _No puedo…mas…_ —resopló Deidara, entrecerrando los ojos. Las sensaciones, adormecían sus ansias de querer huir. La piel, más sensible de lo común— _Obito…_

— _Dilo…_

— _No…_

— _ **Dilo…**_

— ¡Joder, Obito! ¡Hazme el amor! —gruñó de vuelta, jalando el cuello de su polera con violencia—. Tómame. Vamos —el punto de fricción entre ambos cuerpos, ya fusionaba sus agobiados jadeos. Entre tantos, un beso ahogado se plantó en los labios ajenos, dejando que su marido se recostase sobre él. Aun cuando se encontraban sumamente cómodos en la posición, no era prudente, intimar en el living. No para Obito, quien tenía otros planes mucho más anticuados para el ritual. Le alzó entre sus extremidades, rescatando lo más esencial para el viaje, los besos.

 **[…]**

— ¿Es una broma verdad…? —rezongó Deidara, en la oscuridad de la habitación. Era el tercer preservativo que el Uchiha rompía.

—N-no sé cómo se pone…—admitió, sumamente avergonzado. Y menos mal que no se veía un carajo, o salía corriendo.

—Eres…todo un caso —suspiró, rendido a la situación—. Ven…—murmuró, rodeando su cuello con ternura— deja eso…no hace falta. Después de todo, somos pareja. No te tengo miedo…

La noche, es más larga de lo habitual. No sería adecuado, que los incautos oyesen lo prohibido.

 **[…]**

Los primeros rayos del verano, atormentaron los parpados del rubio. No supo con exactitud, cuanto había dormido. Más adormilado que despierto, se encontró así mismo entre los fornidos brazos de su marido. No pudo evitar, echarle una ojeada a lo que descansaba a su lado. Si antes, le había resultado hermoso, ahora…era simplemente sublime. Con sumo cuidado, removió un par de mechones negros de su frente. Babeaba, casi como un pequeño niño desprotegido. Después de todo, no era como si importase mucho su edad, Obito seguía manteniendo aquella pureza que pocos poseen. _Un buen hombre._ Se removió sutil, sintiendo una punzada aguda en su parte posterior. El resultado del acto nocturno, dejaba luces de lo ocurrido. Soltó un quejido mudo. La calidez que despedía ambos cuerpos, le dio como resultado a la desnudez que uno y otro mantenían. Separándose a regañadientes, de una manera dócil logró destrabarse un tanto de su cónyuge. Posando ambas manos en su pecho, lo frotó de abajo hacia arriba a modo de mimo. Su chico era realmente muy guapo. Y el solo hecho de ver como aquellos pectorales subían y bajaban con tranquilidad, le provocaron ansias de…algo más. Los recuerdos estaban demasiado vivos aun. Grabados, a fuego en su piel. Jugueteando a lo desconocido, Deidara resbaló una de sus manos hasta más abajo. Su _objetivo_ , reposaba aun rígido, sobre su muslo derecho. Palparlo, sin tenerle en su campo visual, activaba aun más su fantasía. No recordaba que fuese tan…grande. ¿Qué daño podría hacerle…un cariñito loco?

El eco de su celular sobre el velador, le despabiló del susto. Era Sasori.

— _Arruinando momentos desde tiempos inmemorables, hm_ —suspiró— ¿Danna?

— _¿En dónde demonios te has metido? ¿Ya viste la hora que es? Te dije que quería ese informe a primera hora._

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué habla? Si son apenas-…mierda —parpadeó, completamente engrifado— ¡¿Las 10?! ¡¿En qué momento…?!

— _Tus cursilerías están arruinando todo, Deidara. Te necesito concentrado en el trabajo o no me servirás para nada._

— ¡De-demonios, Danna! No sé cómo pude dormirme tanto —contestó, dando un tranco de la cama—. Iré en seguida a dejarle el informe, hm.

— _Olvida el maldito informe, ya no lo necesito. Te he agendado una reunión con el representante de Konoha. ¿O es que acaso ya te olvidaste de eso? Hace más de tres semanas que habíamos quedado en resolverlo._

— _Mierda, es verdad. La maldita reunión_ —carraspeó— Eh…deme unos minutos, en seguida voy.

— _Te enviaré la dirección de la reunión a tu GPS. Y por favor,_ _ **no vayas a cagarla esta vez.**_ _Quiero ese trato firmado, o despídete de tu cargo._

—…—una gota de sudor, recorrió su sien. Ah…Sasori volvía a ser el jefe cascarrabias de siempre. De cierta forma, le aliviaba un poco. Temía que con lo sucedido, cambiara su trato con él. No le quedó de otra, que meterse a la ducha como le lleva Lucifer. Igual, dio un último vistazo a la _cosita_ que dormía ahí. Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior, para no correr a la cama de nuevo—. Ya nos veremos en la tarde…

 **[…]**

 **Empresas Konoha, 11:30PM. Pasillos.**

—Me alegra mucho que haya podido aceptar nuestra invitación —expresó Ino Yamanaka, secretaria ejecutiva.

—Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto. Los papeleos son una molestia, hm.

—El presidente estará complacido. Hashirama-sama, lleva años intentando fusionar sus inversiones.

—Esperemos que le agrade mi propuesta —acotó Deidara, un tanto tímido al ver las instalaciones del lugar—. Eh… ¿Me voy a reunir con él? No me dijeron eso —una gotita bajó por su nuca, acomodando de mejor forma su corbata.

—No, claro que no. La reunión es con el representante de Marketing. Si todo sale bien y a él le gusta, Hashirama-sama lo aprobará.

—Ah…— _ya me había asustado_ —. Pues a convencer al representante entonces, hm. — _mi puesto está en juego, ctm._

—Por aquí por favor, en un momento le atenderá.

Deidara tomó asiento en el lobby principal de la recepción. El sonido ambiente era agradable. Y una sutil fragancia a vainilla, impregnaba el lugar. Hojeó por última vez los papeles que traía en su maletín, cerciorándose que tenía todo lo humanamente posible para cerrar el trato. Agradarle al representante no podía ser tan malo. ¿O sí? La puerta de la oficina, se abrió. De un brinco, el ojiazul saltó de su puesto, dando una reverencia disciplinada. Alzando la vista, fue a parar con un hombre de no más de 30 años. Vestía un terno gris y unos macacinos negros. Su cabello, era tan rubio como el suyo. Y sus ojos, azules como el cielo, revelando un aire de despreocupación o franqueza al momento de observarle.

— ¡Ah! No hace falta tanta formalidad —se excusó el hombre—. Bienvenido, Deidara-kun —le estrechó la mano—. Mi nombre es Minato Namikaze. Soy el representante de la compañía.

— _¿Minato?_ —parpadeó Deidara, algo difuso producto de la presentación. Esa mirada…era tan…jodidamente familiar. Despabiló, negando con la cabeza—. Disculpe la demora. El trafico estaba imposible, hm.

—No te preocupes, soy yo quien te debe una disculpa. Estaba terminando unos asuntos pendientes. Por favor, pasa —expresó Minato, esbozando una sonrisa afable.

La oficina de Namikaze, era bastante sencilla. Para ser un hombre de esa calaña, sus gustos en cuanto a cuadros o distintivas alfombras, era escaso. Posiblemente, no le eran de relevancia en cuanto a la decoración. En el lado derecho de la habitación, yacía un acuario con uno que otro pececillo. Una palma pequeña, y muchos papeles desordenados sobre el escritorio. Deidara tomó haciendo en una silla de cuero negra, contemplando de manera divertida, como su contrario perdía el control para ordenar todo el desmadre.

—Disculpa. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza últimamente —rió—. Si no las pongo sobre la mesa, no me ordeno.

—No hace falta disculparse. Yo solo soy un invitado —respondió cordial—. Es su oficina, no la mía.

—Tienes razón. A veces soy muy despistado —volvió a reír de forma efusiva— ¿Quieres una taza de café? —Deidara aceptó. Mientras el líquido marrón, se enfriaba en la taza ajena, el rubio mayor arremetió—. He visto tu propuesta. Mi secretaria me ha dejado el informe previo. Debo admitir que es muy buena.

—Que bien que le haya agradado —se alegró—. De hecho, pensé que sería muy bueno, que visitara nuestras instalaciones también. Le ayudarían a familiarizarse, hm.

—Sin duda —admitió Minato, bebiendo un sorbo de su bebida caliente. Hizo una pausa, gesticulando una expresión apenada—. Como bien ya sabes, Konoha se especializa en crear juguetes interactivos para bebés. Nuestra idea principal, es fusionar nuestras acciones con las de Akatsuki y dejar un poco de lado esa tonta rivalidad que se acarrea de antaño.

—Es lo único que desea Sasori-sama —acotó Deidara—. Tengo la firme convicción, que si nos dan la oportunidad, podríamos crecer exponencialmente y no paralelamente. Sasori-sama entiende las necesidades de los niños, tanto como yo, hm.

— _Sasori-sama…_

— ¿Mhn…?

Minato se había callado. Ese sutil gesto de silencio, no era buen indicio para una reunión cordial. Las redes de la incertidumbre, rebalsaron al ojiazul menor. Su contrario, alzó el rostro.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta indiscreta? —Deidara consintió la propuesta— ¿Qué es lo que crees, que impulse a alguien como Sasori, a seguir en una empresa como Akatsuki? —El representante ajeno, parpadeó con desconcierto—. Como bien ya sabes, era una empresa familiar. Heredada de los mismos marionetistas Akasuna de hace siglos atrás. Sin embargo, la razón por la cual nos alejamos de ellos, fue por la codicia que algunos de sus miembros comenzaron a expresar respecto al trabajo —agregó. Minato, exhaló con tristeza—. En un principio, quizás Sasori si deseaba hacer felices a los pequeños del país. Pero…creo que ahora, solo se preocupa por los números.

—Bueno, no podría negárselo —aceptó Deidara—. Sería absurdo admitir, que las grandes empresas corporativas no se preocupan por los números. Después de todo, es lo que impor-…

—Mi hijo…

— ¿Eh…?

—Mi hijo, fue mi inspiración para formar parte de esta empresa —declaró Namikaze, desviando la mirada a una fotografía sobre su escritorio—. Tanto yo, como Hashirama, comprendemos el valor, más allá del mercado, de hacer juguetes para los niños. _Una sonrisa cálida_ —murmuró, abatido—. Él lo era todo para mí. Y gracias a ese amor que sentía por él, fui capaz de crear juguetes maravillosos —añadió, frunciendo el ceño con sutileza. Un dejo de amargura se dibujó en su rostro—. Sasori no tiene hijos. Ni mucho menos una familia. ¿Qué podría saber el, de esto? ¿No crees que suene utópico, representar a alguien como él? Yo se que tú conoces la verdad. Se ve que eres un chico listo. Y seguramente…sabes de lo que hablo.

 _Mierda._ Era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un pez gordo como Minato. Admitía que se había confiado demasiado, en cuanto a estar seguro que aceptaría la propuesta. Pero Namikaze, se mostraba todo lo contrario a la idea. Reticente, mas bien. Y encima, atacando el problema desde el lado sentimental. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? ¿Contraatacar de vuelta o…?

—Su hijo —interrumpió Deidara, con total respeto—. ¿Puedo preguntar, que le pasó? Habla de él como si…—el rubio mayor, acalló. Con un sutil suspiro, Minato habló.

—El…ya no está conmigo. Falleció en un accidente de vehículo, hace cuatro años atrás —explicó—. Mi esposa y mis hijos, volvían de un viaje de campo. Por esos días, las últimas lluvias de la primavera asolaban la ciudad. Yo...les había advertido que no viajaran. Pero las cosas con mi mujer estaban tensas. Pronto vendría la orden de divorcio. Un hombre en estado de ebriedad...les quitó la vida, de la forma más infame posible...

—¿Un hombre...ebrio...?

 **[...]**

— _Por favor, reconsidera la situación_ —pidió Minato.

— _Naruto necesita un padre presente. Tú has elegido tu trabajo, en vez de tu familia. No hay vuelta atrás._

— _Renunciaré. Hare todo lo posible por volver a recuperarlos. No viajes. Iré por ustedes._

— _Voy en camino. Nos veremos allá._

— _ **¡KUSHINA!**_

 **[...]**

—Su nombre era Kushina Uzumaki —declaró Namikaze. La fotografía de su escritorio, revelaba la verdad de un inocuo pasado—. Ella odiaba su cabello. Era lo más hermoso...que mis ojos hubiesen visto. Mi hijo, Naruto...el...nunca encontraron su cadáver.

Deidara, se levantó de su silla. Completamente horripilado, los jadeos se excedían de lo normal, a través de sus labios. _No...no podía ser verdad._ ¿Una trágica coincidencia del destino...? Plenamente perturbado, el representante de Konoha, se alertó de su comportamiento. Deidara, negó con la cabeza. No era creíble. No era posible.

—N-no...

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te sientes bien?

—Yo no...puedo...

Miedo. Angustia. Pavor. Los ojos del rubio menor, se humedecieron con ímpetu. Tenía que salir de ahí, o terminaría develando un secreto a voces, absurdo de revelar. A una velocidad impresionante, el representante de Akatsuki cogió la carpeta y todos los papeles que traía encima y salió disparado por la puerta principal. Sin dar motivos de su inusual comportamiento, echó carrera hasta el estacionamiento. Torpemente, encendió el motor, acelerando a más no poder. Marcó el teléfono. Hablaría con Obito. Debía cerciorarse del paradero de **su hijo.** Tras tomar la intercepción de la avenida principal, el automóvil de Deidara acabó aparcado a las afueras del jardín donde asistía Naruto. De un movimiento relámpago, bajó de este, y entró como le llevaba el diablo al establecimiento. Apresuradamente fue alarmado por la estampa del menor, quien le recibió anonadado por su inoportuna presencia. No pudo evitarlo. Un impulso abismal, superior a él, le obligó a abalanzarse a su pequeño, regalándole un abrazo asfixiante. Sin comprender nada, el Uzumaki acotó.

—¿Pa-papi...?

Deidara, lloraba. El solo hecho de que hubiese pronunciado aquellas dulces palabras, le hizo lloriquear con aun mas fuerzas. No...no iba a permitirlo.

—No dejaré...que nadie te aparte de mi lado ¿Lo entiendes? —hipó el progenitor, apretujándole con aun más ganas—. Tu eres **mi hijo.** Y nada, ni nadie...me separará de tu lado —gimoteó, sumamente adolorido—. **Nadie...jamás.**

La contienda...estaba a punto de comenzar.


End file.
